


The Dragon Fruit Crisis

by gundumgrrl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dragon Ace, F/M, M/M, Oviposition, sort of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundumgrrl/pseuds/gundumgrrl
Summary: Marco hated March until he met Ace. Read to find out why and the havoc that it causes their relationship. Plus the results that rocks the entire Whitebeard crew. Rating mainly for cursing and reference to mature activities. Still terrible at summaries. Slight-MPREG. MarcoxAce. Maybe KoalaxSabo and LawxLuffy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So many people said they wanted this story that I decided to try typing it out, let me know what you all think. Anyway long chapters compared to my other story, and not in anyway related. Enjoy.
> 
> New account on AO3. Adding the chapters from Fanfiction.net, will post new chapter as I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco hates March. Ace is stressed.

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly two years since Ace had left home to become a pirate. All but half of a year of those two years had been spent as a Whitebeard pirate. And for nearly an entire year he had spent on the Moby Dick he had been the infamous Marco the Phoenix' lover. Ace had never had a lover before Marco and had been more than a little nervous to be with Marco in that way, but had never been happier than he was to be with the older man.

Smiling as he looked out at the ocean, he recalled their first time and the conversation that accompanied it.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

 

It was the second week of March. The weather was beautiful and everything on the Moby Dick seemed perfect. However Ace would have told you otherwise. Marco had been avoiding him since the beginning of March and it was starting to scare him. At first he had been annoyed, and then the anger had started to form. However when he had confronted him about it, Marco had just turned and walked away as if nothing had happened. Now he was nearly in tears as he asked Thatch about it.

"Come on Thatch something has to have happened to make him like this. Has he said anything to you? Did something happen in the past to make him act like this?"

Thatch stood looking thoughtful while rubbing his chin, and one by one shook his head at each of Ace's questions. Ace was actually starting to cry at the next prospect as to why his boyfriend was ignoring him, and voicing it just proved how upset he was over the entire thing.

"Did I do something? Do you think he's sick of me? Is he going to break up with me?"

Ace and Marco had come out to Whitebeard and the crew a few months into their relationship, and the entire ship had been more than supportive of the couple. Thatch had taken particular pleasure in bothering the couple about their relationship, but even he could tell how happy the two were together. So with the new questions asked Thatch stopped, just to stare at Ace in shock. Then anger flooded him at the realization of how upset Marco had made the youth.

Hugging the younger man to him as he began to speak, "Look Ace I don't know why he's acting like this, but it definitely isn't you. He's always gotten real quiet and reclusive around March. I don't know why, but I know it has nothing to do with your being here. Maybe you should talk to him? You should have the right as his lover to know why he's avoiding you."

Shaking a little, but comforted at the idea that Marco's weird attitude wasn't his fault. Nodding to Thatch he decided that he would talk to Marco, and collecting himself he headed to his room.

* * *

 

 

Standing at Marco's door having just knocked, he entered after hearing his boyfriend call for who ever it was to come in. Walking in he noticed that Marco was laying down in full Phoenix form on his bed. 'That's weird, is he not feeling well?' Was all Ace thought before Marco lifted his head from the bed to look at him. Marco obviously perked up a bit at seeing him, and quickly transformed himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey yoi. What's up Ace?"

Though he was smiling, Ace got a more careful look at his boyfriend. He looked terrible, the man's were even more tired looking than normal, and darkness under his eyes gave away that the man had not been sleeping well. His skin was almost a sickly pale color, and Ace had to wonder if he was ill.

Noting Ace's frown and puffy eyes, Marco's smile fell, "Ace what happened yoi? Have you been crying?" Getting up, with some difficulty and obvious pain Ace noted, Marco moved over to where Ace was standing. The concern on Marco's face and the gentle loving hand Marco placed on his face, wiped all thought of Marco leaving him from his mind. So he just asked.

"Marco why have you been avoiding me? And don't tell me you haven't. Are you sick? Is it something that happened to you in the past that's bothering you? Talk to me damn it. I'm worried about you."

Seeing he was the cause of his younger lovers pain and previous crying, Marco obviously felt terrible, by the way his face fell. Sighing Marco moved back over to the bed, sitting down he motioned for Ace to join him.

Ace happy that he may be about to get an answer from his lover was more than happy to join Marco. They sat in silence for a bit, Ace remaining quiet, as it was obvious that Marco was looking for the words to speak. When he finally did speak he startled Ace a bit, as he was starting to think Marco was going to never talk to him about it.

"How much do you know about Zoan Devil Fruits, yoi?"

Ace was a little confused, but understood that there must be some basis behind the question and answered. "Well I know that they turn a user into a specific animal, and most users have three different forms, including their human form. And carnivorous animal Zoan's are normally stronger and more vicious than their herbivore counterparts."

Marco nodded at all this, before he spoke, "That's all true, but it's not all. All Zoan's in essence become the animal that they eat the fruit for, just like Logia's become a certain element. So when I ate the Tori Tori no Mi: Model Phoenix I became a phoenix."

Ace looked confused. "So I have all the instincts of an animal. I can sense weather changes before they happen among other things. It's like having another living being inside your head at all times, but they are also you. Most of the time I don't notice the phoenix in my head, but if something that effects it, but not me as a human, happens then I'm effected because the phoenix makes it that way. Understand?"

Ace nodded. "So the phoenix part of you has been making your life hard?"

"Exactly yoi."

Ace's brow furrowed a bit, "But why?"

Marco looked a little embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head looking away as he began talking. "Well one thing that most Zoan's don't tell people about it, that because we are the animals we transform into we are effected by the time of the year. So like a bear Zoan would probably sleep all winter away, other Zoan's and myself included have a time of the year where we feel 'off.'"

Ace looked confused. Sighing Marco elaborated, "March is apparently mating season for Phoenixes."

 

* * *

**Marco's POV**

Mating season. It never changed, and Marco had always hated it. Being out at sea the majority of the year, made it difficult enough for him to deal with, but the fact the even if he did want to try and find someone he had to be careful. Those Zoans he had talked to had warned him about it; that as a bird Zoan he stood the chance of mating for life. Very few animals in the animal kingdom did mate for life, however the majority were birds of some kind, and somehow, call it instinct, he knew that Phoenixes would fall into that category. Thus he had always been very careful to avoid contact with people as much as possible during the month of March. He had of course informed Whitebeard, whom had laughed quite a bit at the information, and had thus been given a sort of annual vacation period. It was hardly an ideal vacation period though. His inner Phoenix, devoid of a life mate, and pining for the person to complete him, had made it nearly impossible for him to sleep, eat, or do anything other than; well the only word to describe it was 'mope.'

So here he was explaining this to Ace, whom at first had found some humor in the idea of his lover having a mating season, but after hearing the complications that came with the time of year he could see the concern lighting his lovers eyes.

Had they been together more than a few months he might have asked Ace to be his mate. He did love the brat, more than he was almost comfortable with. However he was not going to ask the boy to be stuck with him for the rest of their lives after only having been together the short time they had. They were pirates, Ace a young and new one, and he could not expect him to give up the chance to be with other people all for some old man.

Ace was a little shocked at the revelation the Marco had brought up. However having heard the reason, the cure seemed simple to him. Sometimes he could only think Marco thought things over too much, he could see Marco working away in his brain all the reasons not to take Ace as a mate. Well he could fix that.

Leaning in and grabbing the lapels of Marco's shirt he dragged him in for a kiss. Marco's eyes widened for a second before he let himself enjoy the kiss. His Phoenix was enjoying the attention from his young lover, and pushing him to take the brat, but the logical and human side of his brain was screaming at him to stop this before it could get to that point. Then Ace straddled his hips and his hands started wandering downwards. He grasped Ace's hips pushing him away, even though he'd done that Marco could only breathe heavily, while Ace looked hurt at having been pushed away.

"Ace we can't do this yoi. I told you what will happen yoi."

Ace just smiled leaning in again looking Marco in the eyes, "I know and I don't care. I love you, and I know I'll ever want to be with someone else. So you don't have to worry about me regretting this."

Marco could see it in Ace's eyes that he was telling the truth, and it was like something snapped at the conformation that he had found someone to be with. Not caring anymore about the consequences, he quickly pulled the youth in for another kiss, and then another and another after that one.

 

* * *

 

***End of Flashback***

The rest of the night was a blur, but Ace and Marco had been together since that moment, and not once had either ever regretted it. S

till looking out at the ocean, he felt a pair of arms come to rest around his waste and he let himself be pulled back into a familiar chest.

"Were almost at the Island yoi. You going to come a shore?" Smiling widely he nodded, and the two left to finish with the shore briefing. Little did they know that they lives were about to change drastically.

 

* * *

 

Oh, cliff hanger. If you haven't been able to tell by my other story...I love doing that, but it's what keeps bringing the readers back. So enjoy and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from Fanfiction account. Please review, comment or kudos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace eat's something he probably shouldn't have.

 

**Chapter 2**

The island the Whitebeard crew had landed on was one of the many summer islands under Whitebeards control. Flying the Whitebeard flag proudly on the gate at the entrance to the town pier, other than the one town the rest of the island was covered in jungle and tropical fruit orchards. It was an island that the crew made a point of visiting at least once every few year or so in order to stock up on some of the new worlds oddest fruits, some of which were only available every five or even ten years. Ace had been given permission to wander the island as it was his first time visiting. With a gigantic grin plastered to his face, he had taken off running to the side of the ship before anyone could say anything more. Planting a small kiss on Marco's cheek, he then jumped ship onto his striker and was off to have an adventure.

 

* * *

 

Ace quickly moved through the town sampling some of the exotic fruits that were offered to him. He was on his twentieth different fruit when his Nakama arrived, Thatch in the lead. Those behind him quickly dispersed to find the food supplies that they had come for. Thatch quickly walked up to Ace and proceeded to regal him with some of the fruits that they could find on the island. However it was on particular fruit that caught his interest.

"Wait why is it called a dragon fruit? Is it some kind of devil fruit?"

Thatch just laughed, "No, no, there is a legend about it turning someone into a dragon, but no one has ever proved it. And some of the people on the island claim its just cause of its scaly looking peel that it's called that."

Nodding Ace looked around for something that matched the description. However not seeing the aforementioned fruit he frowned. Noting Ace's frown Thatch proceeded to take a look himself, however not seeing any he walked up to one of the vendors who greeted him enthusiastically. After haggling over some duck pears, he asked about the dragon fruit.

"Ah yes dragon fruits. They should be ripe any day now, but the woman who grows them is very particular about her crop. If you want them that badly you could go to the grove and see if she'd sell you some right off the tree."

Hearing this was all Ace needed, and after procuring directions to the farm and promising Thatch to bring back enough for the crew, he headed out to find the mysterious fruit.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ace marched quickly up the road he had been told lead to this fruit grove. Taking note of the foliage on the tree's that surrounded him, he was happy to note the sign ahead the marked the entrance to the farm.

Walking through the gates, he quickly took in the tree's that surrounded him and the fruit they bore. The fruits seemed to differ on either side of the trail, on one side they range in color from a dark purple to a bright pink, and the scales seemed to end in bright green spikes. On the other side the prominent color seemed to be yellow, though some were a light green, leading Ace to believe those were the unripe fruits. The yellow fruits also seemed to have the appearance of more lumpy scales, more like a pineapple might.

Smiling at the colorful fruits, he was tempted to start grabbing some to eat, but thought better of it. Farmers were notoriously vicious about their crops, and if he stole some of the fruits, he'd more than likely never be able to procure enough for the crew as he'd been instructed, let alone that the farmer might never sell the fruits to their crew again. Thatch however had handing him some money and trusted him to barter the best deal for the fruits, so Ace continued up the road in hopes of finding the farmer soon.

* * *

 

His hopes were not wasted as he soon reached a small house that obviously belonged to the dragon fruit farmer.

"Hey is anyone here? I'm here to buy some fruit for my crew!" He yelled toward the house. There was no answer from it.

Standing for a few minutes to decide what to do, as he started to turn to leave a voice called from the orchard.

"Hey sorry about that, it's picking season. How many crates will you need?"

Ace turned and came face to face with a young woman. She couldn't have been to many years older than him, but had dark skin that showed that she obviously spent most her time outdoors. Her smile was friendly enough, for which Ace was grateful and smiled back, and she was carrying a basket full of different colored fruits.

"Ah yes, I'm glad you heard me. I was just about to try and search the orchard for someone to help me. I'm with the Whitebeard pirates, so I'll need enough fruit for our ships and crew."

At this information her smile fell a bit. "Ah of course, but I'm afraid I've gotten a late start of picking this year. I have about 30 crates, but I'm not sure if that will be enough for four ships and all your crew mates."

Ace frowned and nodded, "No it probably won't. How long will it take you and your men to make about 30 more crates?"

She sighed heavily and set the basket she was carrying down, "I'm afraid it's just me this year. My father passes last year from a long term illness, and with the late harvest I'm afraid that I can only promise you maybe 5 or 6 more crates by tomorrow."

"Just you, but surely you could get some people from town?"

"I could, but these fruits are delicate, and one has to know what to look for before picking. We'd hired people in the past, but they would just pick fruits willy-nilly and not check for ripeness. Hurts the crop and isn't good for business, just easier to do it my self."

Ace was a little shocked. This girl was taking care of this huge farm by herself. Frowning and trying to come up with a solution, he looked around to see what he could of the fruits. Well it couldn't be that hard right?

"What if I helped pick the fruit and you give me a discount for the work?"

She looked a little shocked at the offer, but smiled when she noted he was serious, "I would love that, but like I said it's a delicate and picky fruit, you have to know what to look for, you just can't pick fruits."

"Well I'm not doing anything else, and I'm not going to pick bad fruit for my crew, so you can trust me to follow your rules. Just tell me what to look for and give me a few baskets. I'll even take all the fruit I pick, and let them know I picked them if that helps. That way they can't blame any possible bad fruit on you and your farm."

She was obviously considering it now. He could tell by the look on her face, and even he had to admit she was getting the best deal anyone could offer her. Finally she smiled and nodded. "Alright welcome to the farm. I'm Aura Grey."

Nodding and taking her hand, "Portgas D. Ace."

She looked mildly shocked at his name, "One of Whitebeards commanders? Wasn't expecting that." He laughed, most people didn't expect him to be so far up the food chain on the crew, he'd only been a commander for a short time.

* * *

 

Ace had been given some very basic rules to follow when picking the fruits. And after giving him a few fruits to taste test he had been more than happily to learn that this was so he could try a fruit or two on each tree, as when one fruit was good most on the tree would be at the same stage of ripeness.

After being given that kind of ok, he had been more than happy to start working, and had quickly set to work. Aura was obviously more than impressed by his work ethic, and had okayed his first few baskets of fruit and then left him alone to work.

Picking the fruits was hardly exciting work, but Ace was hardly the kind of person to pass up the chance to eat while doing any kind of work. It also brought back memories of picking fruits of his home island with his brothers. Smiling as he set to work on new tree, he quickly picked 2 random fruits off different sides of the tree as he'd been taught to. Quickly disposing of the first fruit, it was the second that had him halting in is work.

It was bright blue.

None of the tree's he had gone through had had blue fruits yet. Examine the fruit closely; he noted that it looked no different than the pink-purple fruits other than it's color. Cutting it open and smelling it, it didn't seem dangerous. Shrugging his shoulders, figuring it was just terribly unripe, he bit into the fruit not expecting the extremely tangy sour taste that met his taste buds. Choking a bit as he swallowed the bite, having been raised and trained at sea to never waste any food no matter how terrible, he quickly prepared himself and ate the rest of the fruit. Shuddering a bit at the taste still in his mouth he grabbed another fruit off the tree that was the normal pink color, and ate it, while noting that none of the other fruits on the tree were the odd blue color. Shrugging it off again as a randomly unripe fruit, he quickly got back to work pulling fruit off the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from Fanfiction, please review, comment or kudos. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace panics, talks about his day, and then Marco panics

**Chapter 3**

Ace had just finished what was probably his thirty-something-th tree when Aura walked up behind him and told him it was time to stop. Noting that the sky was slowly losing color, he nodded in agreement and quickly set about picking up the numerous baskets they'd left under each tree unto the cart that she had brought out. Chatting as they pulled the cart through the grove to the house, they then set about moving the fruits into crates and then back onto the cart.

Slowly the two made their way down towards the town, when Ace thought about the strange fruit and decided to ask about it.

"Hey Aura, when I was picking off one of the tree's I grabbed some to try and came across a blue fruit on one of the pink tree's. You know anything about that, I figured it was just under ripe."

Glancing at him in surprise, "You found a blue fruit?" She smiled to herself then, "Wow been a while since I've seen one. Did you eat it?"

He nodded and she just smiled, "Well have you heard the legend about the man who ate a dragon fruit and became a dragon?"

Again he nodded and she continued, "Well legend has it that the dragon fruit he ate was blue."

Ace paled at this, before asking, "Wait the blue one was a devil fruit? I can't eat another devil fruit, that kills people."

Laughing a bit at his panic, she shook her head slowly, "No it's not a devil fruit, I've had lots of devil fruit users come to this island and eat them, nothing ever happens to them. The locals around here actually believe that the blue fruit is a good omen, it's a lucky fruit. It's grants one wish to those who eat it. The man who ate the fruit and became a dragon, needed to protect his village, and thus became a dragon to defend off invaders. Of course that's just legend. But that you picked one and ate it is a good thing."

His panic fading upon hearing that he'd be fine, he started smiling again. They're chatting then turned to what Ace would wish for, and then eventually to what others they knew would wish for. Laughing as they reached the pier where the Moby Dick was docked, they were soon greeted by the crew as they came to grab the crates their Second Commander had brought. Soon the crates were brought on board and Ace turned to pay Aura and thank her for the fun day.

"Thank me, no thank you for the help. I have at least a couple extra crates, and I'm not behind on my picking anymore. Are you all leaving soon?"

Ace nodded, "Ah, we just stopped here to restock on food. We have to head to the next island, got to protect our territory and all that."

She nodded back, but shook her head as he tried to hand her some money for the fruit, "No you actually helped me more than you know, I don't need money, you already paid me enough."

Frowning Ace quickly pulled her hand out before placing the pouch in her hand, "Nonsense, I had fun doing all that work. And you've help feed my crew for the next few days at least. Take this, you can hire someone to help you with the rest of the crop, or even just to help you take care for the next crop."

Smiling at his directness, she finally accepted the money. They chatted a bit longer before she finally turned, grabbing the empty cart, and left waving and telling him to come back soon.

Smiling at the new friend he made, Ace headed onto the Moby Dick to join his crew for dinner. While eating he regaled his crew with his adventure for the day, and what he'd learned about the blue fruit he'd eaten. The crew just laughed at their youngest brother and proceeded to bother him about what he'd wish for. Dinner continued in a similar fashion, the noise on the ship rising as the night came. However most of the crew had to leave, as their captain had decided to leave for the next island at first light, and sleep was necessary for them to do their jobs.

Ace sat with some of the other commanders talking about their days, and the numerous new fruits that he had tried that day. The other commanders, particularly Marco, were very upset that he had eaten something that even sounded like a devil fruit, and chancing something like death. However as nothing had happened to him, they finally let it slide.

It was around midnight when Ace decided to head to bed, tired from a day full of manual labor. Sitting down on his bed, he had just started taking off his shoes when Marco walked in. Ace had been about to greet him when he was grabbed in a tight hug.

"Marco what's wrong?"

"Don't ever do that again Ace. I don't know what I would have done if you'd died yoi."

Understanding blossomed across Ace's mind, and he had to smile a bit. Marco was always scared easily when Ace did something without thinking that put him in danger, and it only got worse every year near that time. Hugging his mate back, in an attempt at comforting the older man, he tried thinking of something to say.

"It's alright Marco I knew nothing bad would happen cause Aura promised me she'd seen other devil fruit users eat dragon fruits before and be perfectly fine, I wouldn't ever try to leave you by doing something so dangerous." It wasn't exactly a lie, though he had only asked those things after he had eaten a boat load of the fruits, but upon feeling Marco become significantly less tense at his lie he knew he had said the right thing.

Pulling back Marco sighed, "I'm sorry yoi. Just the thought of you doing something life threatening makes me panic. If something actually happened to you, I'd probably throw myself off the ship."

Ace wanted to tell him to stop being stupid and to never even consider doing something like that, but realized that if his lover ever did something of the like, it might not be while in his right mind. The phoenix had just as much control over Marco's body as his human side, even more if they were both grieving, and the animal side of his lover may not even want to consider living alone.

At that moment Ace realized what he wanted above all else and silently wished that his lover, and mate, never be left alone. That he could remain with him for as long as they both lived. And somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that being a dragon didn't sound all that bad if it meant he could remain by his lover's side, two mythical Zoan's side by side. Maybe he could be a proper mate for the phoenix then.

Smiling at the thought, he snuggled up to Marco who was significantly more relaxed knowing he was safe. Finally happy to have calmed the troubled Zoan down, he again realized how tire he was. He yawned and his lover only chuckled, quickly pulling his own clothes off and laying down next to Ace.

"Your tired, better get to sleep yoi."

Ace could only nod his head as he slipped off into the oblivion know as sleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from Fanfiction account. Please review, comment or kudos


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace can do what now? Marco gets mad again.

 

**Chapter 4**

It had been a few weeks since leaving the last island and having eaten the 'lucky' dragon fruit. Nothing had resulted from his wish, and while disappointed at first, Ace had soon forgotten the entire incident as March rolled around.

It had only taken a few days for the crew to notice the absence of Marco's usual "March moodiness," as they had labeled it, and quickly nearly half the crew had gone to question Ace on what he had done. It went without saying that he hadn't told them anything, though Thatch's guesses had been pretty much on the mark, not that Ace would tell him that. However the change was a welcome one and soon everyone had quickly learned to enjoy it.

However things on the Grand Line could never be expected to stay perfect.

It was nearly half way through March when Ace woke feeling 'off.' This was after noting that Marco's side of the bed had long gone cold, which wasn't that unusual, except that Marco never woke early for any reason during mating season. Automatically assuming the worst Ace made to quickly get out of bed, when he noted the oddness he had woken up feeling was more prevalent when he moved. Turning to exam his surroundings and noting nothing out of place, he quickly switched to listening to the noises of the ship, still nothing.

"Odd. What is this feeling?" Scratching his head in contemplation he noted that he'd have to trim his nails soon by their sharpness, and then pulling his arm down to look at his hand. Upon seeing them for the first time that day he screamed.

* * *

 

 

When Marco woke early that morning he had woken feeling oddly contented and energetic. Chalking it all up to his and Ace's activities the previous night, he pulled himself from the bed with a smile. Getting up and dressing quickly, and then placing a quick kiss on Ace's temple, he left their room to head above deck to start the day.

He couldn't remember a March day in years where he had been out of bed before 10, and was quickly met with odd stares as he made his way through the dinning hall. Thatch had quickly taken to joking about his and Ace's relationship. Commenting on how 'getting laid' was obviously good for him, among other things. Marco, who was used to Thatch's teasing by now, quickly ignored his best friends comments and set about eating his breakfast and having his first cup of coffee for the day.

Marco was just finishing his second cup of coffee and preparing to head to his office when he heard the scream. Everyone in the dining hall stopped to try and figure out what they'd heard, but Marco knew that voice all too well and had transformed and been out the door before anyone could say anything more. When he arrived at Ace's and his bedroom he had nearly broken the door down in his mad dash to get through the door, but once he looked inside he stopped before he could ask what was wrong. And he could only stare.

Inside sitting on the floor was definitely a crying Ace, but barely recognizable. Everything was almost the same, but now he looked like a Zoan of some kind. Ace's face was untouched, save for the ebony scales that disappeared into his hairline leading to two small boney horns. His neck was covered in the same scales, and the disappeared around his collarbones, but reappeared on his forearms and thighs. Walking a little closer Marco also noted that the scaled seemed to fall down Ace's spine leading to what was in all sense of the word a tail, and on his hands were the beginnings of claw. His ears seemed to have also become slightly pointed at their tops. And as much as the change should have scared him, the only thoughts he could form were on how good the changes looked on Ace.

Then the other commanders arrived, and Marco took noted that his lover was still naked from their previous night. Jealousy lacing his system he quickly pulled the blanket off the bed to cover his mate, turning to growl at the other men for staring at what he considered his.

However no one else seemed to take note of Ace's nakedness, instead the others could only gawk at the changes that had happened to their younger brother. Thatch as always was the first to find his voice and clearly stated what they all were thinking, "What the fuck happened to you?"

Ace only continued to cry.

* * *

 

 

Now dressed, a hole newly made hole in an older pair of his shorts, Ace sat with the other commanders in what was the Commanders meeting room. Whitebeard sat in his usual chair surrounded by his commanding son's, and looking down at Ace in a slightly confused manner.

"So Ace, can you tell us anything about this," he tried to look for the right word, and finding one he liked he continued, "change?"

Ace could only shake his head, as he had finally seemed to calm down from his highly panicked state, but now was in mild shock at the changes that had occurred to his body.

Nodding his head in slight understanding, Whitebeard turned to Marco with the same question.

Marco was looking at his love in concern, but turned to answer Whitebeards question. "No yoi. He was fine last night." Thinking harder about everything that had occurred in the last few hours, he continued, "I also didn't notice anything different this morning."

Again Whitebeard nodded, now turning to the rest of his Commanders, all of whom were staring with everything from shock to apprehension. Thatch was the only one whose face was thoughtful, and at feeling his captains gaze upon him he began talking, "I didn't see anything last night," then he seemed thoughtful again, "but maybe it has something to do with how Marco acted this morning?"

All of those present turned to Marco at that point.

Marco looked thoughtful for a second, thinking about what Thatch had said. It was true that, that morning he had felt significantly better than he had in a long time, and not just during his annual sulk-fest. Considering this he tried listening to his inner Phoenix for a minute, before turning away from the wide array of confusing feelings he was receiving. Shaking his head in a 'I don't know manner,' the others just sighed in defeat.

However it was Ace talking for the first time that morning that had them all looking up and towards the transformed Second Division Commander.

"I think I may know what happened."

"You do?" Was all the others could say.

"Yeah, you all remember when I ate that funny colored dragon fruit and I was told I could make a wish."

Thinking back they all nodded.

"Well that night Marco and I were talking and I wished to be a dragon."

The others only looked at him confused.

"Well I actually wished to be a mythical dragon Zoan."

Considering this for a moment, the other Commanders just groaned at their little brothers stupidity. Then Whitebeard began to laugh. And having seemingly solved at least part of the mystery he dismissed the other Commanders so he could talk with Ace and Marco.

* * *

 

 

The second the door closed Marco turned to Ace in pure anger. He remembered that night well, as it was the night Ace had sworn to Marco to never do something to endanger himself again.

"Ace you swore you wouldn't do this kind of shit anymore. Do you know how scared I was when I heard you scream? When I saw what had happened to you?"

"Marco I never thought my wish would actually be granted. I didn't mean to scare you." He replied soothingly.

"Well why would you make a wish like that in the first place? I thought you were happy with your devil fruit why change it? I swear sometimes you do this stuff just to try and give me a heart attack." Marco was not going to calm down easily and he glared at Ace waiting for him to answer the question. Whitebeard interjected at this point, having watched the shouting unfold, "I am also curious why you'd make such a wish Ace?"

Head down in shame and slight embarrassment, it was a few minutes before he lifted his head and finally spoke up.

"I promised Marco I'd never leave him, and then I thought about the wish and I thought to myself that if I could have any wish granted it would be that I never leave him and then I thought that if I could turn into a dragon like that legend of the fruit said then I might be able to stay with him forever, cause we'd both be mythical Zoan's." Looking down again in shame he added, "I know it's stupid, but I didn't think that my wish would come true. It just seemed like a good idea to wish that at the time."

Both of the older men were silent upon hearing Ace's reason.

Then Marco let out a sigh before gathering his mate into his lap and holding him there as he spoke, "No Ace it wasn't a stupid wish. You could have wished for anything and you made a wish to make me happy. This is all my fault. I'm sorry for yelling."

Hugging Marco back, Ace just nodded, not wanting to fight over whose fault it was. Smiling Whitebeard watched the two happily. He could not be more grateful for whatever miracle it had been that brought Ace to his crew, and by that into Marco's life. Noting however the passing morning, he decided to discuss their new dilemma with the two at the center of it.

"Well it seems that like it or not Ace has acquired a new ability, and one he doesn't know how to control. We are currently in route to a bountiful uninhabited island. We won't be there for another week or so, but it may be in the ships best interest if you two head the island a few days early. Ace can you still use your flame?"

Looking down at his hand and concentrating Ace was has happy to note that he still seemed to have his known powers. Nodding at him Whitebeard continued, "Then I suggest you two pack and either Marco can carry you two and your belonging's or Ace you can take your striker to the island. Marco you're going to need to help him get his powers under control the best you can before the Moby Dick makes landfall in that time."

Nodding their heads in understanding, the two quickly left to do as they were told.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted from Fanfiction account. Please review, comment or kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco find Ace sexy. New island to explore. Thatch gets a good laugh

**Chapter 5**

Within the next hour Ace and Marco had quickly packed what they would need for the next few days, and decided it best to simply have Marco fly them to the island. They had agreed that they didn't know if Ace's powers would continue to hold out or if they would fade with time, and neither wanted to take the risk.

Ace had tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, but with the sudden growth four-foot tail, inconspicuous had been damn near impossible. Many of the crew at first attempted to grab the new appendage growing out of is backside, but after the first few attempts resulted in burned hands they stopped. However once word of his new look reached the rest of the ship, most of the crew had come to the top deck to stare at their Second Division Commander.

When they had finished grabbing supplies Ace couldn't have been happier to leave the ship, something he once would have thought impossible. However the second Marco transformed he had quickly wrapped his arms around his mates neck, and Marco had grabbed their supplies and they were gone.

* * *

 

It took more than a few hours to reach the island, but upon landing Ace had nearly forgotten why they were there. Racing up to the line of trees to stare into the jungle that covered the majority of the island, he didn't even notice Marco walking up behind him until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waste.

"Having fun yoi?"

"It's beautiful here, why don't we stop more often?"

"It'd be to harmful to the island if we stopped all the time, the ecosystem is apparently extremely fragile, so we stop once every few years and only take what we need so that we don't destroy the natural balance. At least that's what some of the science freaks on board say, and you know how Pop's takes care of his islands."

"Hmmm, I suppose that makes sense, we'll have to be careful what we eat then."

"Hmmm, I suppose." Was what Marco replied, but judging by where his hands were wandering to he wasn't listening to anything Ace said anymore.

"Marco?" Ace asked as kissed were placed along his neck. "Marco, shouldn't we work on transforming me back to normal before we do that?"

More kisses and a hand sneaking it's way down the front of his pants told him otherwise. "Marco!"

Growling at being interrupted, Marco flipped Ace to face him and pinned him to the closest tree, "Do you realize how sexy you look like this though?"

Ace raised an eyebrow, but the look on Marco's face told him he wasn't lying. "Must be some sort of animal instinct of yours cause I don't see it, but I suppose I could get used to…." Marco didn't let him finish before his mouth was on Ace's and he decided to show Ace exactly what his instincts though of his new look.

* * *

 

Thatch had been more than a little excited upon seeing the uninhabited island his two best friends had left for nearly two weeks prior. The wind had been in the Moby Dicks favor and the two-week journey had been shortened by nearly three days. Most of the crew was happy to see the island and the idea of restocking, plus the inevitable party that landing on such an island would entail had lifted everyone's spirits. Also the idea that they would get to see their Second Division Commanders new powers also had most of the crew anxious to drop anchor.

Despite the crew's best effort, it was still nearly noon by the time the Moby Dick could drop anchor. However once they had stopped, with wave to Whitebeard Thatch had quickly grabbed a dingy and set off to find his friends.

The island was as he remembered it, full of luscious jungle, all surrounding a long dormant volcano. The sounds of the numerous birds, insects, and game that inhabited the island reached his ears as he walked closer to the dense greenery. Smiling as he took in the island around him, Thatch quickly moved through the trees towards the volcano, and where he assumed Marco would have set up camp.

Exiting the forest into one of many meadows that dotted the island, he was happy to note that it was one that he and the crew had camped in on a previous expedition to explore the island. Looking around he was greeted by the site of Marco taking down one of the islands large bull like animals. The animal didn't stand a chance, and he quickly made his way towards his friend as Marco started to clean the animal and prepare it for transportation.

"Oi, I hope that you'll share at least part of that with me."

Looking up at his comment Marco smiled before replying, "Only if you help me carry it back to camp, stupid bastard still weighs a ton even after I gutted it."

Thatch just laughed and began helping Marco go through the motions of spitting the animal and lifting it. Following Marco as he led them further inland towards the volcano, they chatted amiably about the happenings on the Moby Dick. It was when he asked about Ace and his training that Marco's smile fell and he became quiet. A little worried at his friends reaction he had to ask, "Did something happen? I mean he has at least gotten some control over that new power of his right?"

It was a few minutes before Marco replied, "He's gotten full control of it yoi."

Raising and eyebrow and frowning in concern, "Then why the long face? Did something bad happen after he learned to control it? Did he lose his fire powers?"

"No he still has the Mera Mera no mi powers. But something did happen, it's best if I show you though. I'll explain when we get there."

Now morbidly curious, and even a little worried Thatch nodded, deciding not to argue.

* * *

 

 

It was around another hour to reach the beginning of the mountains that made up the volcano, and Thatch was a little impressed, as it was a spot that would have been hard to find had he not been with Marco. Just at the base of the hillside, was a rather large hole, and what Thatch could only assume was the entrance to a cave of some sort.

"How did you all find this place?"

"From the air it's a lot easier to find things like this yoi. Ace widened it a bit so he could fit, but otherwise nothing much changed. Makes a nice den."

"So you all have been staying here?"

"Yep, we can take this to him and I'll show you what I was talking about." Nodding in agreement, Marco led Thatch to what served as the easiest way down into the den.

Inside it was surprisingly dry and warm. And as Marco led him towards the back of the surprisingly short cave he saw Ace for the first time in nearly two weeks. Or at least he assumed the giant black mass was Ace.

"Ace the Moby Dick landed and Thatch came to find us. He helped me carry our dinner back yoi."

The mass moved, "Thatch?" Then it shuddered again and slowly began to rise and take the form of a dragon. Thatch was thoroughly impressed as he looked up at Ace's fully dragon form. Standing well over 9 feet tall on all four feet, with what were probably 12 foot wings folded behind his back and completely black it was amazing. He had a snout like a large crocodile, with a spiked jaw line and two more larger one's on his head, followed by similar smaller one's leading down his back to the tip of his tail. He also wasn't solely black as one might have though from his half dragon form, his back and hide were littered with red scales in an almost patchy fashion.

Thatch felt his jaw drop.

"Hmm, looks like you left Thatch speechless, don't think I've ever seen that happen yoi."

The massive form that was Ace shook a little in what must have been laughter, "Ha, wait till he see that. You haven't told him yet have you?"

"No, figured I'd wait till we got here."

Thatch had semi recovered as they talked and now was looking back and forth between the two trying to decipher what they were talking about.

"Wait, haven't told me what now? Is this that thing you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah, but maybe I should try to explain first yoi."

Thatch sat down on the ground and nodded his head for Marco to talk.

"Ok so this is what we've figured what happened. So you know how Ace made that wish after eating that fruit?" A nod. "Well wishing to turn into a dragon wasn't really the full wish, what he really wished was that he could be a dragon so we could stay together and I would be happy yoi." Another nod. "However what the last part entailed was that I should be happy by his wish being granted, and that wish in turn read the deepest wish I'd kept at the back of my mind. Now for a while I had been entertaining the idea of asking Ace to think about us maybe adopting some kids." Eye's widened and another nod, "Well family has always been important to us, and I figured I could at least ask him and see how he felt, cause what you all on the ship don't know is that because of my Phoenix half I consider myself mated to him, about as close to marriage as I suppose you could get. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that that wish sort of gave us a way of having kids."

Thatch just continued to stare at Marco for a few minutes, then he looked over at Ace as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that cause of Ace's silly wish, you knocked him up?"

Marco blushed, "Not exactly."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant!" Thatch screamed.

Ace huffed out a laugh, "No, a few days after we landed here I started feeling odd and I found this hole. Then, well… you might as well see what happened." Then Ace lifted his body up and Thatch understood, seated neatly under where Ace had been sitting were two large and very purple eggs."

It took him a couple minutes, but then Thatch did what only Thatch could do in such a situation. He broke down laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making Marco all growly and possessive, maybe I need to talk about that with a therapist. Oh well.
> 
> Can't find images I used previously as inspiration. Sorry.
> 
> Posting from Fanfiction account. Please review, comment or kudos


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home to the Moby Dick.

**Chapter 6**

Thatch couldn't help it when he started laughing, years later the two lovers would still not understand his reaction at that moment, but he really couldn't help it. After all the bird jokes poor Marco had had to endure over the years, since he had eaten the Tori Tori no Mi: Phoenix mode, the mention of eggs made that moment so funny that…well to sum it up it was too perfect for it to not be funny.

Gaining control over his laughter and wiping away a few stray tears, he faced the two with a smile.

"So you." He pointed to Ace, "Layed an egg. And he." He pointed to Marco, "is the father." Both nodded.

"Oh, wait till we have to explain this to Oyaji." Both grimmced. Then he looked at Ace again, "Can you even turn back into your human form?"

"Of course I can turn back." Thatch raised an eyebrow when he remained in full dragon form. Ace explained, "Marco and I just aren't sure if I'm supposed to keep sitting on them." He lifted his body and looked back down at the two small form under him, "I mean it's not like we know how dragons and phoenix's raise their young, let alone what a hybrid between the two should be raised. Then there's the fact that despite our ability to transform we're still human. We have no idea what's inside them, so all we can do is wait for them to hatch, and to do that we couldn't think of anything else to do, but sit on them. I mean do you know of another way to hatch an egg, let alone two?"

Thatch scratched his beard as he contemplated what Ace had said. "No, I know bananawani, bury their eggs in the sand and just stand guard. I mean I suppose the only way to tell would be to look and see if they're hard or soft shell, and then get them back to the boat and see if the doctors can tell you anything. Especially if they're human, bird, or lizard," he looked at Ace, "things."

"I am not a lizard-thing."

"Well we can classify phoenix's as birds, what would you classify a dragon as?"

Ace glowered at him. But before the two could start a fight Marco, who had been oddly silent since the beginning of the conversation, interceded.

"Ace maybe we should just take them back to the ship yoi. We can deal with what everyone has to say after, we have the doctors take a look, Thatch is right they may be able to help us figure out the best way to care for them."

Ace glared at Marco, "I can take care of my children perfectly fine thank you."

"But what if something's wrong. What if they're developing as humans. Our instincts might tell us how to deal with eggs, but if they aren't dragon's or phoenix's in those eggs, then things could go wrong."

Both of the older men could see Ace was contemplating those words, and were almost a little surprised when Ace began to shrink back into his human form. Now clutching both eggs tightly to his body he spoke up, "So how are we going to do this?"

* * *

With much difficulty the group of three decided the best way to get help was for Ace to fly them. He was big enough to carry them, and the faster they got to the ship the better, because they didn't want to chance letting the eggs cool. This plan would have been perfect if not for Ace's 'maternal' instincts telling him to take both eggs and go back into his cave and back to his nest. Furthermore the idea of Thatch touching either very breakable offspring had his hackles raise ridiculously high. He knew that he could trust Thatch with his life, and it wasn't like he thought that the man would even attempt to hurt his and Marco's offspring, but try telling his instincts that told him to incinerate the man on the spot the second he tried to take one of the two tiny round objects from him.

"Ace it's ok yoi."

"No it isn't." Ace clutched both eggs tighter to his body.

"Ace."

"Marco I'm not sure this will work, it's not him, it's his instincts. I can tell just by looking at him that he wants to decapitate me and run back to his hole."

Ace blushed at being caught red handed, "Is it that obvious."

"Oh yeah, the glare I'm getting right and the glances behind you now makes it pretty obvious."

Ace felt bad hearing that coming from Thatch, and his grip on the eggs loosened a bit. Looking at the man he considered his best friend and feeling completely ashamed when he considered thinking of him in anything but a positive manner. Stepping closer to the older man against his instincts, Ace let out an audible gulp.

Thatch to his relief didn't move or make any moves his instincts might consider threatening, and kept his eye contact the entire time as Ace slipped one of the eggs he held into the older mans waiting arms.

Feeling the sudden weight in his arms, Thatch was slightly surprised to find one of the eggs, Ace had been so venomously protecting earlier, there. Grasping it more firmly so as to not drop it, he took a few minutes to examine the object now in his arms. It was the lighter purple of the two, almost violet in color, and was a leathery feeling hard-shelled egg. It was warm, and their was any movement from inside, but just the idea of what was inside made him suddenly scared to be holding something so important and he quickly moved to hold in tight against his own body as he had seen Ace doing earlier.

Marco smiled as he watched the interaction, nodding approvingly at the way Thatch clutched his egg tighter to his body. Marco froze for a second at the last thought, 'his egg,' well that was new. It wasn't that Marco's instincts didn't react to the whole situation, but he was more used to dealing with his instincts and he had known Thatch almost his entire life, so he wasn't as opposed to the whole idea.

His thought process was interrupted by Ace handing him the other egg, before his instincts could protest anymore. Then Ace transformed and laid his head down making it easier for the two to climb up. Quickly handing the second one to Thatch so he could quickly scale up onto Ace's back, he reached down and grabbed both eggs so that Thatch could follow. Once the two were situated so as to not drop their precious cargo or fall off, Ace spread his wings and took to the air in just a few powerful flaps of his wings.

* * *

Sadly none of the three had thought of what the rest of the crews' reaction would be to seeing a gigantic flying creature approach their ship. Thankfully most of the crew had followed Thatch into the densely forested island, so the ship was more or less empty, at least considering how many men it normally housed. However most of the commanders had stayed on board the ship in order to protect it and to direct the incoming onslaught of food items from the island, and the sight of a 10 foot tall dragon flying at the ship had most of them reaching for their weapons. That is until they saw Thatch waving from it back, then they could only gape at the sight as it landed on their ship. They noted Marco sitting behind Thatch and quickly realized what, or better yet who, they were looking at.

While the rest of the commanders and crew that were on the ship gaped like giant fish at Ace, Marco and Thatch took the chance to quickly and quietly climb down from Ace's back. Sharing a look the two quickly made to run to Marco's room to leave the eggs warm under the covers on his bed, and then send Ace after them, but luck was not on their side as Izo noticed them trying to discreetly walk towards the mess hall and rooms.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going? And what are you carrying?"

"Nowhere" Marco replied and without missing a beat Thatch added "nothing." Which only made them seen all the more suspicious.

"Bullshit. I swear if that's some animal or other crap you all plan on using as a prank. Marco you know better, now I don't care what Thatch is using to blackmail you into one of his stunts, but you all better drop it now and show us what it is."

Neither even considered for a moment dropping their precious bundles, but they did turn around knowing if they didn't Izo would attempt to make them drop them. Noting what they were carrying Izo raised his eyebrow in slight surprise. "Eggs? Well why didn't you just say that's what you found. You should have said you found food. Go put them in the kitchen with the other food." Then he paused before adding, "You didn't take them from some crazy predator bird or something that's going to chase us to get them back did you?"

Marco and Thatch looked at each other before Thatch answered, "Well not exactly. They did come from a predator, but he sort of asked us to carry them."

The other commanders all looked at them trying to figure out what Thatch was saying. Before they could ask though they got their answer.

"They're mine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting off of Fanfiction account. Please Review,Comment or Kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeard Pirates freak out. Marco is in trouble. Whitebeard is happy. Thatch gets more laughs.

**Chapter 7**

"They're mine."

That was all it took. Those two word and the entire crew on board the Moby Dick fell into chaos. Screams of "They're what?", "What the hell?", and "Holy Shit!" Were just a few of the reactions the men on the seas most notorious boat had as they could only watch in horror and amazement as the dragon that stood before them slowly shrunk into a more recognizable form, walked over to the older two commanders took the two eggs, and stated again, "They're mine and try to eat them and you'll regret it." Then he walked away.

Marco and Thatch could only watch in horror and slight amusement as Ace sent the crew into a mass panic. Then he left and all eyes were on the two older commanders, well mostly on Marco.

Izo looked at Marco and asked very firmly, "What did you do?"

Marco gulped. This was going to be fun to explain

Meanwhile Ace had already made it to his and Marco's shared room and settled himself and his 'children' in among the covers of the bed. He knew he would be getting a call to talk to Oyaji about the recent development in his and Marco's relationship, but at the moment all he and his instinct cared about was checking on the two eggs and assuring himself that they were safe and unmarred.

Reassured of their safety and that he and his children were safe, Ace curled neatly around the two round bodies, raising his body temperature just enough to cover the bed in a warm dome of air, and dozed off.

The other commanders and the part of the crew who were onboard the Moby Dick stared at Marco in absolute shock. Thatch had left to inform Whitebeard of Ace and Marco's addition and then to get a doctor to take to the two commanders room. Marco not used to being the center of so much attention, at least in such an embarrassing sense, sat grimacing with a light blush on his face, painting how uncomfortable he was with the whole situation.

Izo had seemingly recovered and had put his face into his hand and was slowly shaking his head in dismay. Jozu impassive as ever had raised an eyebrow, but not said anything. Vista, Fossa, and Blenheim were chuckling and commenting on youth. Curiel, Rakuyo, and Kingdew and the rest of the crew were gaping like fish.

Haruta was the only one of the last group who recovered enough to talk and talk he did, though it was more like frantic shouting. "You knocked up Ace?"

"I did not 'knock him up' yoi."

"No you did you knocked him up."

"He is not 'knocked up,' he laid two eggs."

"What's the difference?" Namur had recovered.

"He laid an egg, meaning that I…They just are yoi."

"Meaning that you?"

"Drop it yoi."

"I think it's pretty obvious what he means." Izo stated. "He was too busy screwing Ace's brains out to think about the consequences." The crew all stared openly at Marco again; he wished he could sink into the floor.

"Fine it's my fault, but it's not like I planned for all this to happen. And Ace isn't upset about it, in fact he was more worried about their safety and what you all would say then anything else." The crew was silent for a minute, then Izo started to walk away.

"Wait Izo where are you going yoi?"

"You said he's worried about what we'd think right, well I'm going to see my future nephews or nieces." Most of the assembled crew were nodding their heads and making to follow the cross dresser when Thatch appeared on deck again.

Standing to block the other crewmembers way towards Ace. "Now that might not be the best idea Izo. I think you all should let the doctors and Oyaji go see Ace first then you all can go coo and what not in 'smaller' groups." Thatch stated putting an emphasis on the 'smaller.'

Haruta stepped up facing Thatch and glaring, "And who put you in charge of who gets to see Ace?"

"I did." Whitebeard said clearing the door slowly and coming to stand behind Thatch. Most of the crew who had been ready to push past Thatch automatically stood down. "Now you all settle down. Ace and Marco want to have the doctors take a look, and Ace's may not be too comfortable with all this hubbub at the moment so leave him alone."

"And you get to go see him because?" Thatch added.

"It's my right as his Captain and Oyaji" Thatch snorted out a laugh, but didn't argue.

Meanwhile, while the crew above were arguing, Selene one of the many doctors that called the Moby Dick home was making her way towards Ace and Marco's room. She had been told by Thatch what had happened, and as the only doctor who knew as much about animals as she did about humans, she was the first choice to send to see their ships new additions.

Knocking on the door, she only moved into the room after being told to by the commander sitting inside. Smiling when she noted him curled on the bed around what she assumed were the eggs Thatch had told her about, she nodded her head to him when she also noted his surprise at seeing her.

"Hey Selene what can I do for you?"

Smiling before she replied, "Well nothing really, but Commander Thatch came to see me about our ships new members, and Oyaji agreed that I should be the one to come and take a look. So here I am."

Ace had stiffened on the bed at the mention of his children. He knew that he had agreed to let one of the doctors look at them, and also agreed that Selene was probably the best of the entire fleet of doctors they kept around, but again the same fear of any harm coming to them rose up like a very angry snake in his gut.

"Ace I promise I won't harm them. In fact I can check them over on the bed, and you can stay right where you are."

Well that didn't sound too bad to Ace, but even Selene could see that his hackles were still raised quite a bit. Sitting on one of the chairs in the room, she decided it would be best to just be patient, it always was with animals, as odd as it was to think of the Second Commander that way.

It was probably no more than thirty minutes and Selene had been ready to wait much longer, but obviously Ace's human side was much more in control than she had originally assumed. Looking closely at her as he waved his hand in a come over motion, he slowly and meticulously unwrapped the blankets to revealed the two eggs Thatch had described to her. Slowly approaching, and holding eye contact with the edgy second commander as Thatch had described doing earlier that day, she made it to the bed and sat down in an as non-threatening manner as possible.

Smiling that she'd made it this far, when Ace broke eye contact she took that as an invitation to start her examination.

When Whitebeard, Thatch, and Marco approached the room where Ace had claimed residence they were more than a little surprised to see Selene leaving the room.

"So how'd it go Selene? He didn't try to attack you or anything did he?" Thatch said approaching the female doctor and giving her a friendly pat on the back.

Frowning at the Fourth Commander Selene replied, "He did nothing. Poor thing is just afraid for his babies, Marco you should be in there making him feel safe. Go."

Marco didn't need to be told twice. Once he was gone Selene turned to Whitebeard, "Oyaji, if you're going in there don't move to fast and try to be as non-threatening as possible. You shouldn't feel bad if he get upset with you being there, it's not you it's his instincts telling him to keep away anything dangerous. Think about when Marco first ate his devil fruit and how weird he acted to us at first and you'll be fine."

Whitebeard nodded, "Ah, I didn't expect anything different. Now how are my first grandchildren doing?"

Selene smiled at the term, "Didn't take much for you to get attached did it. They're fine as far as I can tell, I ran back to the infirmary to get the ultrasound, the one we got to check for internal injuries, and it's hard to say, but I'm pretty sure that they'll at least hatch human, like I said it's hard to say this soon in the development. However I can't even begin to estimate things like when they'll hatch or anything like that."

The two chatted for a few more minutes, before Selene excused herself to return to the infirmary, leaving Whitebeard and Thatch to approach Ace and Marco's room.

Inside the room Ace had latched onto Marco the second he was close enough to the bed, and he had no intention of letting his mate go anytime soon. Ace had turned the temperature down a bit in the room at Marco's request, as before he had been keeping it warmed for the sake of their children, but with the two cuddling (Ace clutching onto Marco for dear life) around the two eggs, the heat from their two bodies was more than enough. However despite his fears and worries, Ace was looking forward to Selene's next visit. She had promised to bring back the ultra sound every few days to keep an eye on their children's development and to time how fast they were growing. Ace was telling Marco about her visit right before he had arrived, and how cool it was to see inside the two eggs.

"It was amazing Marco, next time you have to be there."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world yoi. I'll be there every time from now on." Ace gave him a glowing smile for the last comment.

"I wonder what they'll be?"

"What do you mean yoi?"

"I mean will they be two boy, two girls, or one of each."

"Ah, I thought you might mean human or not-human yoi."

"Naw, Selene said she's pretty sure their developing as humans, she says they're far enough along that she can be pretty certain."

"Well that's good to know, I was afraid we'd have to build a real nest. Thatch would never let me live that down yoi." Marco said smiling down at his mate.

"Pft, well you're welcome to build as many nest's as you want, but my children are staying right here with me."

"Oh-ho they're your children now?"

"Yep, you can lay your own. Though I suppose I can share with you when I get tired or don't want to change diapers."

"Thanks yoi."

"Your welcome." The two shared a laugh over the ridiculousness of their conversation. It was then that a knock came from the door and they heard Thatch from behind it, "Ace. Marco. Oyaji and I are coming in ok?" They didn't even bother replying, it was Whitebeards ship, he could go and come as he pleased.

When Whitebeard entered the room he automatically noticed how warm the room was, and looking at his two sons sitting on the bed together he didn't even have to guess who had raised the temperature and why. Striding towards the bed slowly and keeping an eye on Ace's reaction, he was happy to note that Ace did not seem threatened by him in the least. In fact he almost seemed happy that he was there. He had been more than a little scared, that as the strongest on the ship Ace might find him the most threatening, but to see otherwise warmed his heart. As he sat next to the bed, Marco moved slowly up and into a sitting position and away just enough so that Whitebeard could see Ace properly. Ace moved to sit up from his reclined position as well and smiling at the man he considered his father, slowly unwrapped the blankets from the precious items on the bed.

Thatch who was standing not far off to the side and Marco watched in awe as Ace showed Whitebeard the two eggs, almost in a 'look what I did' manner. Whitebeard not fazed at all bent down just enough to get a closer look, then glancing at Ace reached out a finger to touch one of the two. Ace just continued to watch, content in his knowledge that Whitebeard would never harm anyone on his crew or part of their family. Awed by the warmth and smoothness of the shell, Edward Newgate for one of the few times in his life found himself almost completely speechless. However after a few second, he pulled his finger away and let Ace wrap the two back up and away from all prying eyes, then let his Oyaji pat him on the head before he got up to leave the two alone again.

Then letting out a small laugh he said as he walked out the door, "You did good Ace and Marco." The two beamed. "But I hope you'll give me a few more grandchildren in the future."

The two gawked as Whitebeard left the room laughing, Thatch in the corner now trying not to choke on his own spit laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting off of Fanfiction account. Please Review,Comment or Kudos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy aboard the Moby Dick. Ace is bothered. Then bad things happen to Thatch

**Chapter 8**

It had been nearly three months since Ace had eaten the odd Dragon fruit and thus gained his new power, and as a result added two new family members to the Whitebeard Crew. In that time Ace and Marco had worked out a sort of schedule splitting the 'egg sitting duty' between them. Ace who was never a morning person to begin with normally sat with the two during the day, and Marco the morning person took the night shift. And on the rare occasion Thatch, the only one other than Marco and Whitebeard that Ace seemed to trust with his precious children, would get asked to babysit. This was all established so that Ace and Marco despite their impending parenthood could get some of their Commander duties done. And the crew grew used to not seeing either of the two commanders together, and also to not being allowed near their bedroom. Because other than Selene going into the room to do her check up's every once in a while the crew never saw the two eggs, Ace was too scared to let any of the others near his 'nest.'

This had not made some of his crewmates happy, those who hadn't been present when Ace and Marco had arrived back on the ship barely believed the stories of Ace and Marco's impending parenthood, except those who had swore it was true. Then there were the other Commanders, some of whom were in more than a small snit over never being allowed near their nephews or nieces. Izou and Haruta were chief in this feeling, offended that Thatch was allowed to babysit, but they were feared like they would even think of harming Ace's children. However Marco had tried to explain it to them time and time again, it wasn't that he liked or trusted Thatch more, it's just that Thatch had proven himself by carrying one of the eggs back to the ship. Ace didn't necessarily trust him anymore than he did the other Commanders; it was just some weird part of his instincts.

"I still say it's no fair that Thatch gets to spend time around them, but we get growled at if we even open the door to the room." Izou was ranting.

"Yeah, I want to see the babies too." Haruta.

"Haruta they're eggs, not babies. At least not yet." Vista corrected.

Thatch then entered the dinning hall. Izou and Haruta glared.

"What makes you so special?" They practically yelled when he walked by them.

Thatch looked confused, "Huh."

"They're irritated that you get to babysit and they don't." Jozu chimed in, honestly he and most of the other commanders were a little irked by it, but were more understanding of Ace's feelings.

"Oh. Well how the hell should I know, but I'm both Marco and Ace's best friend so maybe that has something to do with it."

"Still unfair."

"Life isn't fair Haruta. But you all may be able to hang out with Ace and the kids for a bit, Marco and I are making him vacate the room for a bit so we can air it out and clean a bit."

"And where are you planning on putting him?" Izou chimed in.

"I'm going to fetch Stefan's extra dog bed, and we're going to put him on the deck right next to Pop's. We're near a summer island and there is no breeze, so we're hoping to convince him to move for at least a couple hours."

"Is his room that bad?" Haruta asked.

"It's just starting to smell a bit, and it needs some fresh air and the blankets and sheets on the bed need to be cleaned."

"I can only imagine. Wait how are you planning on convincing him? He has hardly moved from that room in months." Vista asked, prompting all the other commanders to look at Thatch.

"Well we're going to ask and try and just talk him into it, but if worse comes to worse we have Pop's on our side. And he'll make Ace move out for a bit if we need him to." The group nodded in understanding, and most of them looking forward to the possibility of spending time with their reclusive brother and his children.

* * *

It took nearly an hour to convince Ace to finally move out of his so-called den, and onto the deck. The idea of being near his brothers bothered him, but after hearing that he'd be near Whitebeard he seemed to warm to the idea a bit. And so that is where the room cleaning left him. Standing at the entrance to the deck with Marco and Thatch helping him to carry his precious burden to a safe location while things were being tidied downstairs.

"Marco I really don't like this."

"Ace, no one is going to hurt you. You'll be right next to Pop's and nothing is going to go wrong yoi. The room needs to be cleaned badly and I'm sick of the smell. You don't want them to hatch into a dirty room do you?"

"….I hate you sometimes, you know that right?"

Marco laughed, "Only when I'm right. Now come on, we made you a nice comfy soft spot right next to Pop's chair and the faster you let us settle you in the faster we can get the room clean, and then you back into it."

Ace nodded and finally the group moved on the deck. It seemed that Whitebeard must have ordered most of the men to clear the deck as much as possible, and as far from Ace's designated spot as possible, cause when they moved into the sunlight they noted the decks strange quietness. However Ace didn't hesitate after noting it looked safe before moving over to where Whitebeard was sitting and drinking, much to the nurse's irritation. However he stopped when he noticed where he was going to be sitting.

"That's Stephan's dog bed."

"It's never been used yoi. And it will be comfy and soft for you."

Ace stared at Marco, "You are sticking your children and their mother on a dog bed."

"Would you prefer I take the dog bed away and leave you with just the pillows and blankets?"

Marco stared at Ace as he asked his question. Ace stared back, then looked at the bed. It did look soft and comfy. Sighing and dropping his shoulders softly in defeat, he quickly moved onto the bed and started rearranging everything around his children.

Whitebeard watched all of this in fascination and slight amusement, but grinned happily when he noted that Ace would be staying on the deck for a while.

Marco seeing his lover settled, bent down giving him quick kiss on the forehead and a ruffle of his hair and then quickly left with Thatch to tackle the task of cleaning the room. And then Ace was alone, well except for Whitebeard.

However it didn't take long for most of the crew to get curious. Particularly those who hadn't been on board when Ace had come back, and thus they hadn't seen the eggs. So not even thirty minutes after Marco and Thatch had left they could be found peeking around corners or out of doors trying to catch a glimpse of them. Izo and Haruta weren't so sneaky, after they realized Ace was on the deck they were quick in joining him, much to his displeasure, and trying to convince him to let them babysit. Watching turned out to be much like watching a timer on a bomb as it counted down, they could hear the ticking and see the inevitable, but no one wanted to look away.

Then Marco walked out on the deck announcing the room was clean to Ace, and as quick as a whirlwind Ace was gone. The others just stared at where Ace had been.

"I swear it's like he just teleported sideways." Haruta said staring wide eyed at where Ace had just been.

"I don't know why you thought bothering him while he was up here was a good idea yoi."

"Thatch said we could sit with him."

"And since when has listening to Thatch ever been a good idea Izo?"

No one replied, but it was obvious to those watching that Thatch was going to get a talking to by a certain cross-dressers.

* * *

It was nearly a week later when the Moby Dick was hit by one of the Grand Lines famous storms. Most of the crew had been called inside, and those on duty were holed up inside the dinning hall. The watch had been doubled to combat the terrible lighting and rain, and due to the later those out were only expected to sit for half the time, Whitebeard would not chance any of his son's health.

Thatch was taking a break from his kitchen duties to sit and eat with Marco and Ace in their room. Ace didn't seem worried by the storm in the least, but was glaring at the thing in Thatch's hand menacingly.

"So what do you all think, should I eat it? Or sell it?"

"Have you figured out what fruit it is yoi?"

"Nope. Asked Pop's but he hasn't seen it before, and no one of board has any good guesses. I'd hope if I eat it, that it'd be a logia or maybe a zoan, but you never know sometimes."

"True. Remember when I ate mine yoi?"

"And then you got hit by that bullet and we all ended up staring when you saw the hole in your chest closing."

"And I thought I'd gotten Ace's fruit."

"Yeah until you fell out of the crows nest and figured out you could fly."

The two were laughing now, remembering their past adventures, however their joviality ended when they realized how quiet Ace was being.

"Ace you ok?"

"I don't like it Thatch."

"Don't like what yoi."

"That fruit. It….it bothers me more than it should. I think you should just toss it over the side of the ship or let Pop's lock it up till we make port and you can sell it."

"That what your instincts tell you?" Ace turned to look at Thatch and nodded.

"Then I'll give it to Pop's to stick in his safe." Ace visibly relaxed a little hearing Thatch say that. "I'll go now. Got to get back to the kitchen's anyway."

The three talked for a few more minutes before Thatch left. Seeing their friend gone, the two settled in to go to sleep.

However, not even a half an hour later Ace woke up. At first he didn't know what it was, but transforming partially he realized what it was that had woken him. He smelled blood. Climbing out of bed, he didn't even hear Marco asking him what was wrong before he was out the door. Following his nose he made it to the side deck, and looking around he found the source of the smell.

Thatch was lying there, not moving. And surrounding him was a steadily growing pool of blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting off of Fanfiction account. Please Review,Comment or Kudos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is angry. Teach is a traitor. See anime for full details

**Chapter 9**

It was in the wee hours of the morning when the doctors declared Thatch badly hurt, but also alive and stable. Apparently if Ace hadn't found him when he did, he might have not made it. He had been stabbed multiple times across his back, and had already lost around a quarter of his blood when Ace had found him. But he was alive. The fruit however, Marco had discovered was gone. Ace was livid.

Izo and Haruta had finally gotten their wish to babysit, but neither wanted to under the circumstances. They would have rather Thatch be fine and be in their place. However given that Ace and Marco were up on the deck talking to Oyaji only because of Thatch, there may have not have even been a need for a babysitter that day.

"Ugh thinking about all this, is giving my a headache."

"Then stop thinking."

"Shut up Haruta." Izo and Haruta glared at one another, before Izo let out a sigh and declared the fight not worth it.

"So what were you thinking about so hard?"

"Oh, just how I'd trade babysitting for Thatch's health any day. And how 'that' has changed everything and led to us being here."

"Oh."

The two sat in quiet for a while, before Haruta chimed up. "I wonder what Thatch normally does while he sits with them, cause this is kinda boring."

"True. Why did we want to do this again?"

"Cause like good siblings we got jealous over one son getting to do something, and us not getting to do it."

Silence again.

"Pop's is right to call us brats. Isn't he?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Up on deck things were not so mellow. Ace was furious. He had been right about the fruit, and he was kicking himself for not having just grabbed it and chucked it into the sea when he had the chance, and now they had to deal with a traitor. No. He had to deal with a traitor.

Marco was not fuming openly like Ace was, however underneath his calm façade his brothers could tell he was pissed. Marco did not rant and rave, he fumed.

Whitebeard was angry, but more at himself for having let the traitor on his ship near his precious sons in the first place. However Thatch was alive, and he had already declared that no one need go after Teach, and if he reappeared in front of them again, Whitebeard and his sons would have their revenge.

The traitor: Teach.

After Thatch was discovered and rushed to the medical bay, the commanders had quickly gone on a hunt for anything out of the ordinary. When Teach's bed had been found empty, all items removed from their place leaving the space looking like no one had ever lived there. Ace had known. They all had known what it meant. And Ace knew what he had to do.

Inside his head he was calculating how fast he could find the bastard, and whether he could take him. Yes Teach had more experience as a pirate, but as a devil fruit user Ace had the upper hand, that's saying Teach had eaten the fruit he had taken.

"Three months. Three months max and I'll bring back his head." Now he had everyone's attention. "I'll avenge Thatch." He started toward the railing where he knew his striker was tied.

"Stop it Ace! Calm down!" Marco was making his way through the crowds to where Ace was. Then one of the men grabbed him, "The old man said he'd make an exception, just this once. You don't have to chase after Teach. Plus Thatch is alive."

"Let me go. He was a member of my division. If I just ignore this, what am I supposed to say to Thatch if and when he wakes up?"

"Ace." Whitebeard had Ace and his crews attention now. "Just this once. I have a weird feeling about this."

Ace wasn't having any of that, "He attacked a crewmate and escaped! After living under your protection for so many years…he just spat right in your face!" He started walking towards the edge of the ship again, "Above all else, he tarnished his father's name. You think I can just ignore that? I'll settle this!" Then he was jumping onto his striker.

Marco had just made it to the edge where his lover had jumped off, "Hey, wait! Come Back, Ace!" Then he was screaming his lovers name as Ace started to disappear. Lifting himself onto the rail to follow behind his lover, he was grabbed before he could make the lunge off the rail and transform.

"Let me go yoi!"

"Marco." Whitebeard had his hand around Marco's waist holding him still. "Let him go. We must believe he'll be fine."

"But pop's" He started struggling anew, intent on following his mate.

"But nothing. You can go after him, but in doing so you'd be leaving your children alone." Marco stopped struggling against the hand holding him. He wanted to say he didn't care, the phoenix half of him certainly didn't care as much about his unborn children as his mate, but his human side won the battle, coming forth at the mention of the tiny lives he knew depended on him. Marco knew that Whitebeard was right, and so as he was placed back on the deck he turned to watch as Ace's silhouette disappeared.

* * *

It was nearly an hour after Ace left the ship that he realized what he had just done and brought his striker to a stop.

"Oh god the eggs, I have to go back."

Turning his ship to head back to his children, he stopped as he felt his dragon side come to the fore. Now whether all zoan's instincts were like this or if his were special, the voice in his head that was his instincts spoke up loudly in protest. 'Don't go back, kill him. He is a danger, you must kill him.'

"But what about..,."

'Mate will care for them.'

Ace sat contemplating that, yes Marco would care for them. In fact the entire crew would more than likely help as well, but what about if they hatch, he wants to be there for that. 'You have time. Now go!'

Sighing, knowing his dragon side knew what it was talking about he turned his boat again, then he was off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting off of Fanfiction account. Please Review, Comment or Kudos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impel Down happens

**Chapter 10**

In the weeks that followed Ace's departure Marco was a sullen, almost ghostly figure around the ship. He rarely left his room and children to do anything, and the other commanders had taken to bringing him his food and work so that he could be with them.

Thatch woke up nearly two weeks after Ace's flight after Teach, and had automatically tried to spring into action of fetching his friend. Whitebeard had to order him to stay in bed before he would settle down as the doctors had insisted.

Thatch awake and with nothing else to do, had retaken up his babysitting duty and Marco was back at his desk doing his, Thatch, and Ace's paperwork. He also could be seen running for the News coo every day and then spending an hour or two searching it for any news of his lover. Tales of strangely warm days on Winter Islands, freak fires that seemed to start from nothing, and tales of men coming back to life after dropping dead always brought a smile to his face and reassured him that his lover was doing fine.

Red Hair had come and gone, yelling at Whitebeard for 'letting' Ace go after Teach. And nearly three months passed before Ace was mentioned by name in the papers. And when it was it was, it was on the front page in big bold letters that made Marco's heart nearly stop.

**FIRE FIST ACE CAPTURED!**

* * *

Jozu didn't know why, but when he saw the streak of blue rush past him the urge to grab the body moving by him hit and he listened. Soon he realized that he had grabbed Marco, and was about to let his brother go when Whitebeard's voice rang out.

"Hold him tight Jozu, we can't let him run off." So Jozu tightened his hold.

Marco was having none of that and struggled with his entire strength against the arms holding him. "Let me go Jozu. Pop's Ace needs me yoi."

"Marco we can't have you running off and getting caught too. We will save him. Don't worry."

"But Pop's, I have to go. You don't understand." Marco stated looking straight into his Captains eyes. Whitebeard looked back, and what he saw scared him a bit. The desperation in his first mates eyes was moving. He sighed, "Let him go Jozu, but you must promise me to be careful Marco."

Marco stopped and nodded and then took off again, this time slower and he went to quickly assemble what he would need and to talk with Thatch.

* * *

To say Thatch wasn't impressed would be an understatement.

"So you are leaving, and you expect me to sit with them till you get back? You do remember that these are your kids right?"

"Of course I do yoi. But I have to do this Thatch, I need to go get him. I have a bad feeling about this entire thing, and I have from the beginning. I should have gone after him from the beginning or at least gone with him, and now he's been captured by the Marine's and they're planning his execution."

"And what will you leaving do. You do know they won't just let you waltz into Impel Down. Even if you get in, how do you plan on getting out?"

"I don't know yet. But Pop's will be behind me. And I just can't sit still while this is happening yoi."

Thatch sighed. He could see arguing with his best friend was getting nowhere. Marco was already convinced he had to leave, and if Thatch thought about it, it probably had something to do with his Phoenix side. If Marco had thought that Thatch wouldn't know about animal habits and their reflection on their Zoan counterparts, then he was sadly mistaken. It had taken him very little time after Ace had changed to figure out the two were more than likely a mated pair. He had meant to bring it up and tease the two mercilessly, but he had ended up on the wrong side of a traitorous knife. Then Ace had run off, and Marco was inconsolable.

"I'm not going to be happy if these guys hatch when you all are gone."

Marco looked up, "So you'll take care of them?"

Thatch sighed again, "Yeah. Just know that if these guys come out and I have two kids following me around calling me 'mama' cause I've spent so much time with them, we are going to have a problem."

Marco smiled, laughing lightly at the idea. "I don't think Ace would let you keep them either. I'm sure he misses them, I'm surprised he ever left them."

Smiling knowing that at least part of his family was safe, Marco made to get up. A hand on his sleeve stopped him briefly. "Just be careful Marco. I'm serious, I wouldn't mind being a godparent, but that doesn't mean I want to raise your kids."

Marco smiled, nodding. Then he was gone.

* * *

Under the sea in the prison known as Impel Down, Ace sat shackled to a wall behind bars. The prison was taking no chances with their current number one prisoner. His reputation as Whitebeards Second Commander had them fearful, and most of the guards were on alert in the event that Whitebeard should show up. Most of them had barely slept they were so high strung, and most were taking their frustrations out on the prisoners. Ace would know, he had been on the receiving end on more than one occasion.

The sound of feet coming his way had him anticipating another beating. The opening of his cage, only served to increase that belief. However when he looked up they were bringing in another prisoner, a very familiar prisoner. Both waited till the guards were gone to talk.

"What are you doing here Jinbe?"

Jinbe scoffed, "Tried to talk some sense into the Marine's. The Old Man is not going to take you being imprisoned lightly, and they know it. They are ready for war, and they are hoping to come out on top."

Ace laughed lightly, "I wouldn't look down on Pop's so much if I were them."

Jinbe laughed as well, "Ah, Old Man Garp and Sengoku seem to understand that, but the Gorosei want to prove a point. The Marines are going to regret this decision."

"They will. So how have they been since I left?"

Jinbe tilted his head back thoughtfully, "The same. Thatch recovered nicely, though he was still on bed rest last I saw him. Red Hair met with the Old Man, and was very at him for sending you after Teach."

Now Ace scoffed, but only regretted the motion as it made his broken ribs ache and caused him to cough. Catching his breath he replied, "Pop's didn't send me after Teach. I ran after him."

Jinbe looked at Ace to continue. He didn't have to wait long. "I'm an idiot. I should have known better, but I let my emotions rule my actions and I went at him headfirst. I should have made a plan, but I just wanted to get it over with. Bastard ate the fruit he stole. It made all my Mera Mera no Mi attacks useless. I should have made a plan." Ace stopped. He had to or he was going to lose his composure. And he didn't want to do that, not when the guards could show up at any moment.

Jinbe sighed. He knew Ace was a hothead. It had gotten him into and out of trouble more times than anyone could count. He decided to change the subject. "Ace…"

"It's ok Jinbe. Tell me how the rest of the crew was. What about Marco?"

Jinbe should have known the brat would bring up his lover. He smiled as he started recounting his last visit with the Whitebeard crew, "Marco was doing fine last I saw him. He obviously missed you, but seemed content to wait."

"Yeah right. Meaning he was worried out of his mind, and Pop's probably had to tie him to the mast."

"Ah. But they will come. Don't doubt for a second that they won't."

"I know."

Footsteps coming towards their cage made them stop talking. Both prepared themselves for the beating that was likely going to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting off of Fanfiction account. Please Review, Comment or Kudos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Impel Down

**Chapter 11**

Marco had been watching the prison known as Impel Down for nearly two full days and had by now figured out the pattern the guards used to patrol. He had also figured out the holes in their watch. None of those holes however had been enough for him to chance breaking into the prison. That was ok though. He could wait. Like he had said to Thatch, he could always wait till they had taken Ace out of the Prison, and started moving him to Marineford.

Slowly losing altitude, Marco flapped his wings until he had caught another updraft, slowly raising him back up above the clouds. Many other than Whitebeard did not know the full extent of his devil fruit powers. And most though they knew he could fly, fully underestimated his ability to stay aloft for hours, simply by riding air currents. This was something that he had taught himself after years of practice and watching the sea birds that often surrounded the Moby Dick, who used the same method of staying aloft.

It was on the third day that Marco observed a huge change in behaviors among the guards. He then watched as Boa Hancock the Pirate Empress left the newly arrived Naval Ship. Marco was surprised to see her of all people exit the ship, while not familiar with Boa Hancock in person, he had meet Amazon Lilies women on the off occasion that they had left to travel, or had been exiled. So he knew their standing on men and everything associated with them.

So why was she here?

He would have to figure that out later. As he watched the Pirate Empress enter Impel Down he saw the opening he had been waiting for. The men on guard, too exited and the prospect of seeing Boa Hancock, left their posts in too much haste to activate the surveillance Den Den Mushi's.

He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He was inside Impel Down almost too quickly to be seen, and much to quickly to be detected right away.

Landing in a hallway that was clear of guards, he quickly assumed his human form and pressed up against the wall to avoid detection. Taking on last deep breath he was off down the hallway. "I'm coming Ace."

* * *

Ace's head reeled as he processed the information that Boa Hancock had just told him. His brother was here? Luffy in Impel Down? How did he even convince the Pirate Empress to help him.

Ugh. Thinking about it too much made his head hurt.

Laying him head back on the stone wall he closed his eyes and he thought of his brother.

Luffy was strong that was for sure. But he wasn't aware of how strong some of the people in the Navy and the New World really were. He didn't think before he did anything, always relying on brute strength.

Not that he was one to complain about someone else doing that. He was only slightly better than Luffy about thinking things through. Now Marco was the epitome of a well-balanced fighter. He was smart and always had a plan, and was strong and unyielding in a fight. Plus he was loyal. And Brave. And not to mention great in bed.

Ace's eyes snapped open. Oh yeah got to stop thinking about Marco. That line of thought was only going to upset him.

Then he thought of his children. His dragon side said he still had time to get back to them, but not much. It wasn't much to go by and wasn't the most helpful piece of information in his arsenal.

No what was probably the most important piece of information was that the seastone shackles on his arms may have cut off his Mera Mera no Mi powers, but they seemed to have done nothing to his dragon abilities. However lack of food and water, and little rest had killed most of his fortitude and while he could probably transform, he wasn't sure what would give first from transforming; the cuffs or his wrists. He wasn't keen on finding out. He rather liked his hands where they were.

The sound of many boots on stone was what broke his reverie. Looking up he was surprised to see numerous guns pointed at his head and then the large form of Magellan coming up behind the men holding them.

"Firefist your transfer to marine headquarters has been moved up. You will will come with up and put up no resistance."

Ace stared back. He didn't reply as Magellan moved forward to unchain him from the wall. And slowly he followed the men that were leading him outside for the first time in weeks.

* * *

*With Marco*

Marco had been inside Impel Down for almost two days now. On the first he had managed to find some unused guards uniforms and changed to at least make himself that much less noticeable. However things had not gone to plan as shortly after he had changed the call had gone up for all the guards to head out in search of Straw Hat Luffy, who had managed to infiltrate the prison and was tearing his way towards the bottom of the prison where Ace was being kept. Marco had just left the room he'd changed in when a group of passing guards had hailed him to come help them.

So that's where he was now, standing guard at a door that Ace's little brother was supposedly headed for, and trying not to stand out.

Bored out of his mind, Marco idly wondered how these men managed to stand doing such a menial job day in and day out. Then he heard the familiar noise of a Den Den Mushi ringing, and the man in charge of their group answering it.

"Yes?" A pause then he was saluting. "Warden Magellan sir. We are stationed at the doors like you requested sir."

Another pause. Marco tried listening, but was too far away to hear anything. "Yes. Of course sir. We will keep Straw Hat busy till you finish the transfer. Yes sir. We will do our best."

Now Marco's interest was piqued. Transfer? What transfer? Were they moving Ace to a different part of the prison? Or god forbid…

He didn't get to finish his thought as the doors began to turn to dust. Marco's brow furrowed as he contemplated the meaning behind that. Ace's little brother was a rubber man right? So he shouldn't be able to do that. Wait that power.

He ducked just in time to avoid the leg of sand that would have reduced him to dust.

So he teamed up with Crocodile. Wait. Crocodile would have been on the bottom floor with Ace.

"So that means, when they said transfer…"

"Get out of my way I have to save ACE!" Marco barely dodged the leg the snapped by his head.

"Wait Straw Hat boy-o." Marco grimaced. Oh god, not Ivankov. "It's been awhile Marco boy-o. I assume you are here to save your Crewmate?"

"You know him Iva-chan?" Luffy had stopped trying to attack him, and was now staring at Ivankov and pointing, rather rudely Marco might add, at him.

Pulling off the guard cap he spoke up, "I'm on the same crew as your brother Luffy. My name is Marco. I came here looking for him."

"On the same crew as Ace?"

"Yes. I'm the First Division Commander on Whitebeards crew your brother is Second. We're very good friends. I snuck in here to try and free him yoi."

Luffy blinked at him and seemed to contemplate his words. Then he smiled widely. "Ok. Ace's friend is my friend."

Marco smiled back at his mate's brother. Luffy was everything that Ace had described him as.

However Luffy's cry of alarm brought him out of his reverie, "Ah, Ace! We have to hurry and save Ace." And without a second thought he was running again.

Marco turned to stop him, "Wait Luffy the bottom floor is the other way!"

"Marco boy-o. They have already moved Ace-chan and are taking him to Marineford."

Marco paled. "They're what yoi?!" And then he was after Luffy without a second thought.

* * *

As the group ran through the prison Marco used the knowledge he had gained from the last few days wandering through to help speed up their climb. He had been glad to note that Luffy had also released Jinbe, the Warlord Fishman would be a valuable ally and Marco had always liked the Whale Shark Fishman as a friend of his crew.

"Marco-san, I'm still surprised that the Old man allowed you to come to Impel Down. Even more so that you were allowed to come on your own."

Marco smiled slightly. "I am his First Division Commander. I am capable of taking on jobs like this, even if it's been a while. However this is a more personal mission for me. He knew that I couldn't sit back and wait, so he let me leave."

Jinbe stared hard at Marco for a minute, then he nodded as if understanding.

Finally a few minutes later their group cleared the second floor, and began racing towards the exit. Buggy and Mr.3 had gone off and released almost all the prisoners on the first floor and they were all screaming something about 'Captain Buggy.'

Marco could care less about what the clown did. They'd known each other since they were kids on rival ships. Buggy and Shanks had always been the sort of rivals for Marco and Thatch. Which after the two had eaten their devil fruits, it had become almost a tradition that when Whitebeard and Roger would fight Marco and Buggy would each try to prove their fruit superior. Thatch and Shanks had often sat by and watched, often sharing a barrel or two of alcohol. At least until one or more often than not both of the fruit users had gotten knocked in the water.

Looking back, those times had actually been almost fun, almost drowning aside. However Shanks would always be a stupid drunk and Buggy a red nosed idiot.

Marco smiled thinking about it. Then frowned as he noted Magellan waiting for their group ahead. He didn't have time for this. He could only hope Pop's was ready to intercept the ship Ace was on. He didn't think he'd be getting to his mate anytime soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from Fanfiction account. Please review, comment or kudos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marineford is about to start.

**Chapter 12**

While Marco was tied up in Impel Down Whitebeard had continued with his preparations to take Ace back in the even that his First Division Commander failed to break the younger man out.

He had already arranged for Thatch and all those who couldn't fight to remain behind with his nurses on one of the smaller of his ships. None of whom were happy about the command.

However he would not endanger more lives than he had to. None of his nurses were meant to fight, and some of his men would simply be canon fodder should he let them come. Only those totally fit for battle would be allowed to come, and he wasn't making any exceptions.

He only hoped he wouldn't have to bury too many of his sons, come the end of the day.

Marco was definitely not happy as he landed one last hit to Magellan, effectively knocking out the Chief Warden. The fight had taken longer than he would have liked, even with the Warden's devil fruit proving ineffective against his own combination of devil fruit and haki.

However as he finally started running towards the exit again his mood lightened as he saw the blue colored sky above him once again. While he had been busy with Magellan Jinbei, Crocodile and Luffy had managed to procure one of the escaping marine Ships for their own use. He didn't have time for ships though, he'd be leaving now.

"Oi Luffy!"

"Ah pineapple guy, your alright. You won against the poison dude?"

Pineapple guy? He chose to ignore the name, "I'm going on ahead, I'll try and catch up as fast as I can to where Ace is. I'll see you later?"

"On ahead, how are you going to…"

The question remained partially unsaid as he transformed and head the excited calls come from the boy. And as he took off he felt something grab him and then latch onto his back. Turning he noted it was Luffy smiling excitedly.

"I'm coming with you. Iva-chan, Jinbei I'll see you later. I'm going with Marco on ahead." Oh so he did remember his name.

The two pirates could only shout their replies as Marco flapped his wings, gaining altitude.

"Mugiwara-boyo be careful. I vouldn't look your father in ve eye if I let you get hurt. Ve vill follow behind you."

"Luffy-san go on, and Marco-san tell the Old Man I'm on my way to help."

Then they were to far away to hear anything else from the others. Marco could only smile to himself internally as his mates younger brother called out excitedly as they flew away.

As the Phoenix and Luffy disappeared Buggy's only thought was 'Good riddance.'

He and his new men could avoid the horror that the war Whitebeard and the marine's would cause. And he could be safe and sound and let them kill each other off.

However as he grabbed the wheel and began steering the ship away from Marineford those against his ingenious plan spoke up.

"Now what do you think you're doing Buggy." Crocodile said as he stepped forward.

"Buggy-san, Marineford is the other way." Jinbei was coming as well.

"Ve coward is running avay, ve vill have him move if ve are to go forvard." Iva was cracking his knuckles now.

"What is wrong with you all? Why would you want to go and get yourselves killed. We can leave and let Whitebeard and his men fight the marines, and the two sides can duke it out without us anywhere near it!"

"I will not abandon Ace-san and the Old Man because of your cowardice. Now move aside and give me the wheel."

Crocodile stepped closer menacingly, "We won this ship, you and the other cowards can go get your own if you don't want to come. Now get out of the way."

As the stare down started none of the pirates on board noticed as the ship entered a current moving the ship further from Marineford. That is until two more ships came into view on the horizon.

"Captain Buggy there are two ships ahead of us!"

"What!"

"They appear to be engaged in a battle!" The man called as he peered through the telescope, "Oh god, It's Kaido and Red Hair!"

"Shanks!?" instantly Buggy was shoving the man over and grabbing the telescope. "It is Shanks. What are he and Kaido doing on this part of the sea?"

Buggy didn't notice as Crocodile stepped closer to the side observing the battle. Nor did he notice Iva take the wheel and slowly point the ship towards Marineford. What he did notice though was Jinbei looming next to him obviously fuming. "That Kaido. I would bet my life that he is going to take advantage of the battle to kill the Old Man. I'm off to get a better idea of what's happening."

And with that he was over the side of the ship and swimming swiftly towards the Red Force and Kaido's ship before anyone could argue.

Those on board could only watch in silence as the battle played out. Then Kaido's ship seemed to take a terrible blow that had the entire crew panicking as it started to sink. Minutes later as the Red Force pulled away, Jinbei reappeared jumping onto the ship seemingly satisfied.

Crocodile stepped forward to ask, "You helped Red Hair Jinbei. Why?"

"He has come to help the Old Man. Another Yonko here to help Ace-san can only improve our odds."

Crocodile only smirked.

As both ships turned towards Marineford, Bugg screaming as he came to realize this, the war to save Ace had already begun.

* * *

At the same time Marineford had just entered Marco and Luffy's field of vision. The two nodded to each other, and Marco started to dive. And Luffy cried out what they were both thinking.

They were going to save Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from Fanfiction account. Please Review, comment or kudos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marineford happens and ends.

**Chapter 13**

The war was in full swing. Men dying on both sides as the two clashed, the true monstrously powerful one's taking lives with the ease one would use to crush bugs. Whitebeard stood overlooking the battlefield, a beacon of power to his sons and allies fighting below. He had been forbidden by those he called sons to enter the fray from the beginning, his children begging him to stay safe and out of harm for as long as possible.

He would humor them for now.

However as he looked on preparing to spring into action the second, he noticed the blue flame dropping at break necking speed towards the execution stand. Readying himself to create a diversion, he lifted his bisento.

* * *

Thatch was fuming, and worrying, and fuming even more. It had been just under 12 hours since he had been left in charge of the smallest ship in the Whitebeard fleet by their Captain, and he wasn't happy about it. He had been left out of a major battle. He the Fourth Commander had been left behind, to what? To babysit. He was sick of sitting around. He was sick of worrying. And he was sick of…

He didn't get to finish that thought, the movement on his side stopped his tirade.

Movement.

"Holy shit." Thatch heard movement from the rest of those on board at his outburst. "Oh no, oh no. Don't you kids even dare think of coming out right now. Your parent's aren't here and I am not even slightly ready to take care of live kids, well out of their egg kids." He paused, the rocking had stilled.

Some of the nurses popped their heads inside his room. Selma breezing in to check on his young charges.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Marco. Ace. You guys better be back soon. I'm not ready to deal with this."

* * *

Marco was dropping quickly. He had quickly outlined a simple plan for Luffy to follow. He would get them to the execution stand, or as close to it as possible. And he would deal with the enemies. All Luffy had to do was unlock Ace's cuffs. Escaping from their would hopefully be easy.

It was probably the worst and most terribly laid out plan he had ever made, but seeing pop's from afar becoming impatient. He had known the man would be the perfect diversion to allow him as close to the platform as possible without being hit.

He hated using the man he considered a father as a diversion, but the man even as sickly as he had become in recent years was still the strongest man on the seas. And even knowing that his health had killed most of his original power, Edward Newgate's reputation would send most marine's fleeing. And his entrance into the war would be the split second he would need to get past and hopefully get rid of Sengoku and Garp. Hopefully a split second was all he needed.

He was hoping for a lot. Shit this was a terrible plan.

* * *

If Marco had brought up his plan to have Whitebeard distract the marines for a couple second to the actual man, the old Captain would have agreed in a heartbeat. However he knew his sons, and out of all his sons, Marco was one he knew best. He could figure out the basis of his plan. And Whitebeard could only laugh lightly at how unlike him is was, "Brats becoming more unruly like his lover. Needs to start trusting that things will go well. Roger should have proven that it works to most of my brats."

* * *

Ace was nearly in tears as he watched his men, his friends, his brothers fall trying to save him. They were evenly matched at this point, but anyone could tell that the Marine's has a sort of home field advantage.

The marines owned this place.

It could be booby trapped with all sorts of secret weapons.

That didn't bode well for his Nakama.

Then he noticed Whitebeard readying himself to attack. Please don't let him die. Please don't let anymore of his friends be killed trying to save his worthless hide.

Maybe it was a good thing he was being executed.

They would never know his children were related to him. Hopefully they would look just like Marco. And then everyone in the world would assume he just went and knocked some woman up. Then maybe that she had died, and he was raising them in the spirit that their crew held. Family is precious.

Speaking of Marco, hopefully he was safe where was he. He scanned the battlefield. Not there. No one could miss that mop of hair in any crowd. He must be with their children.

Good.

He closed his eyes and laid his head back in relief. He was safe. And their children would have at least one parent survive.

Then he opened his eyes and almost choked.

* * *

They were close.

Pop's entering the battle had drawn all of the Marine's attention. And Garp had entered the battle in order to face him. That would be a messy fight.

So, only Sengoku to deal with. He liked those odds better.

Looking down he looked to see how Ace was doing, and was meet with grey eyes.

His mates eyes.

He wished he could offer the younger man a reassuring smile. He'd have to wait till he was holding him later.

* * *

What came next happened almost faster than anyone could catch all in one moment. The blue flaming ball landed on the execution platform and in the next second a leg was kicking Sengoku in the head sending him back. A fight ensued.

Marco watched out of the corner of his eye as Luffy made it to Ace and started undoing the cuffs of his mates' hands. However the distraction proved nearly fatal when Sengoku landed the next blow sending him off the platform into the Headquarters walls.

"Shit yoi."

Then Sengoku turned on the two brothers, lashing out in a serious attempt to get rid of the two. However as the platform crumbled underneath them and the smoke rose up, Marco spotted a small flickering of flame.

Ace was out.

* * *

Ace heard the click of his cuffs being unlocked and less than a minute later felt his flames return.

Overjoyed at being released, he had to work hard to stop his more forceful dragon counterpart from coming out. However that hardly stopped him from hitting the ground with Luffy and running hard for the ship. He was going home.

* * *

The brothers had made it to the wall where Marco was fending off Marine's with little trouble. Seeing each other up close for the first time in months was more than either could take, but they couldn't afford to stop. Even the slightest show of affection could come back to haunt them, and added to the fact that they were in the middle of a battle their reunion could wait.

However anyone looking could close could see how both men's eyes lit up upon seeing one another.

* * *

Marco was starting to feel the effects of his weeklong adventure to save Ace. The lack of proper sleep, food and then the fighting he was currently engaged in was starting to show in how sloppy he was getting. He had already had to heal himself more in the last hour than he had in the last year, and the marine's were starting to catch on.

Likewise Ace and his brother were also becoming slower, at least to the well-trained eye. And if there was one thing the Marine Admirals all shared it was a keen eye, especially for weak points in their opponent's defenses and skills.

Among these most eager on taking advantage of these weaknesses was Akainu. And he made no secret of that as he called out his first insult about Whitebeard.

As Ace turned around to face the Admiral Marco felt fear twist in his stomach, this wasn't going to end well. Something was going to happen.

* * *

Ace was fuming as he turned to face Akainu. The man could insult him and Roger as much as he wanted, but insulting Pop's or any of his brothers was pushing it too far. He screamed something back at Akainu, and of course the man continued to insult the man he considered a father. He wasn't even really listening anymore though, all he could see was red as he moved to attack the man.

A flash of searing heat and pain cleared his vision as he looked down at his fist to see terrible burns there.

Burns?

He couldn't be burned.

He was fire.

Looking up again at Akainu. Could magma destroy fire?

Glancing down at his fist again, he noted the burns healing rapidly and scales forming on his hand, his claws growing out.

He grinned. Magma might beat fire, but a fire dragon won every time.

Grinning he let himself begin to change. Pop's might be mad at him for breaking his promise, but he would be able to better protect his family this way.

He heard the screams and cries of alarms from the Marine's, and the cries of joy and admiration from his friends and crewmates. Somewhere he also heard Luffy's cry's of excitement. And then registered the feeling of his mate watching from nearby.

Then he looked down at the Marine Admiral and saw fear. He grinned.

* * *

Marco watched in amazement as his mate sent most of the marine's scrambling. Only most of the higher-ranking officers still stood, but looking close at their faces you could see evident fear and awe.

However Ace was breaking his promise to Pop's and when he turned to look at aforementioned man he realize why. Whitebeard may still be strong by many standards, but he had not been at his former strength for some time.

Ace was giving them all a chance to get away.

Ace could fly.

With a grin Marco realized something.

So could he.

And with that he turned to Whitebeard, "Pop's get everyone out of here. And take this one." He said throwing Luffy at the gigantic man. "Ace and I will hold them off, then we'll follow when everyone is cleared."

* * *

Whitebeard hated giving an order to abandon some of his men, but he could see the logic behind Marco's request. And so he called for a retreat with one arm raised while holding onto Ace's brother with the other.

Then he started to pray.

* * *

Ace felt more than saw Marco come to stand by his side, and was grateful to have him by his side.

"Ace, they're retreating yoi. We just have to hold them off long enough to let them get out of the bay. "

Ace nodded, but didn't get to reply as the marine's surged forward following the Pirate crew's retreat.

The fight was a blur as Ace tore through the crowds of marines. The attacking men screaming in horror and trying to flee as they realized most of their attacks weren't working.

Marco was more than a little in awe as he watched his mate, and realized how much of Ace's wish had taken shape.

However as he looked around he realized that almost all of the pirates that were still alive had made it to the ships safely. It was time to retreat and as he started towards Ace he felt something cold close around his wrist and his powers disappear.

"Shit." Was the only word he could say before he felt something pierce his chest. He fell to the ground.

Shit that hurt, was all he could think as he coughed up some blood.

And judging by the amount he was coughing up and how hard it was to breathe they had pierce one of his lungs.

Looking at his wrist he noted the kairouseki locked in place. This wasn't good.

* * *

Ace saw the pirates running and realized it was time to go. He had done all he could. However as he turned he noticed Marco running to him and watched as he was cuffed and shot by Kizaru.

He saw red as he ran to his mate's side. Noting the man alive he simply swung his tail hitting al the nearby marines away from the scene.

"Ace don't worry I'm ok, I just need to get these cuffs off." Ace turned to the Marine's as they started towards them again, "Ace let it go! We need to get out of here yoi."

Ace wanted to argue. He wanted to go kill Kizaru and burn down Marineford, but something about Marco telling him to let it go, well he did. And somewhere in the back of his head his dragon half was screaming at him to listen to his mate.

Ace scoffed at the idea of listening to Marco for such a simple reason, but still gingerly picked the man up in one clawed hand. Then he shot forward grabbing up a couple more men he could sense were still alive and capable of being saved with proper medical help. Then he was up in the air.

* * *

Ace didn't even see the large cannon the marines had pulled out. And there was no way for him to know that it was loaded with a large seastone coated net.

However he would never know. Because as the Marine's fired it someone cut it down.

Standing right in front of the fallen net, Red Haired Shanks stood grinning, his crew behind him and the men that had all escaped from the prison behind them.

Stepping forward Shanks declared the war over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from fanfiction account. Please review, comment, or kudos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape, flying, Rookie Pirates and Thatch arrives.

**Chapter 14**

Ace had been flying for nearly thirty minutes since leaving Marineford. Marco was offering advice the entire time in order to make the trip as easy as possible for his young mate, who didn't have the years of flying experience that he did. However even with Marco's advice, Ace was finding out the hard way how much work it was to stay aloft. And those he was carrying were taking notice.

"Commander Ace you need to drop us. We're too heavy to keep carrying."

If anything in response to his crewmates pleas, Ace tightened his hold.

"Commander at least put us down in the water, we can swim."

Still no response.

The men were about to ask again when a new voice chimed in, "You all may as well drop it yoi. He isn't going to let you all down. We all know that it would just mean death to put you down now, we're above nothing but water for miles."

"But Commander Marco he's injured. We should have found the Moby Dick by now."

"Quiet yoi. The Moby Dick had a good head start ahead of us, and Ace isn't a speedy flyer. However he saved your butts cause he's a strong flyer and can lift plenty. We'll catch up to them soon enough. Ace can hold out just that long. So stop asking him to kill you all."

The half dozen men clutched in Ace's other claw quieted as they let what Marco had said sink in.

However while they had quieted they missed the worried look Marco sent his mate. Marco knew they could tell that Ace was having difficulty, but the others hadn't realized how long Ace had been having those difficulties. Flying was hard work, and Ace's dragon form couldn't glide and simply stay aloft for hours by riding currents like his Phoenix form could, he was simply too heavy. Adding in that Ace wasn't in top shape when he took off didn't help, but the extra weight Marco and the injured men created made this journey a sort of ticking time bomb.

Ace would hold out.

But for how much longer was a mystery.

* * *

They got their answer only maybe 15 minutes later when one of Ace's wings cramped, nearly making the same wing collapse when Ace tried to continue flying.

Not wanting the group to plummet if his wings did completely give out Ace started gliding towards the waters surface, silently panicking over what to do.

However the sight of a small group of ships to the side gave him hope.

* * *

The small group of supernova's had gathered to watch the war Whitebeards men were fighting against the navy. However as they claimed their men back the younger captains watched in amazement as the strongest man on the seas turned and simply walked away once his captured 'son' was free. Disappointed at not being given a better show, Eustass the Kid was the first to turn, then followed by the others who had also thought they might get a good show out of the war. However all showed a mild interest when they noted that Trafalgar Law was not joining them and was still staring towards Marineford.

"Trafalgar lets get out of here, there's nothing left to see!" Eustass the Kid barked at the other captain.

"I believe I already warned you to stop telling me what to do back on Sabaody Eustass-ya."

"Well what the hell are you going to do if I don't stop?" Both were preparing to start fighting when they heard Bonney speak.

"What the hell is that thing?"

All of the gathered Supernova's looking to where the female captain was pointing. Most of their eyes growing in horror as they took note of what it was.

"Is that a dragon?" Bonney asked.

Eustass the Kid's eyes widened, "Holy fucking shit!"

Trafalgar Law just grinned, then "Interesting"

The others seemed too amazed to add anything.

However as the creature drew nearer most of the men on the ships were starting to panic, the thought of being eaten not appealing to most of them. The captains noted the people grasped in the creatures claw instead, and not knowing what to do continued to stare.

Upon seeing the injured men grasped in the creatures' claws Law was the first to react, quickly ordering his men to grab stretchers and prepare to take care of the wounded. Then he turned to the oncoming creature and started waving his arms to motion it over.

Kid was not impressed.

"What the hell are you doing Trafalgar, what are you going to do if that thing works for the marines?"

"Again I already told you to stop telling me what to do Eustass-ya. And I doubt that very much. Look the beast is wounded. If anything it is probably a fruit user from either Whitebeards crew or one of his allies."

Eustass still didn't seem impressed.

"And Whitebeard is notorious for caring for his men. I doubt he would be impressed if we let them die out here."

Eustass pulled away looking towards the coming figure. "And how the hell would he know. You going to tell him?"

"Things like that don't always stay hidden Eustass-ya. Are you willing to chance it?"

Kid didn't get a chance to respond before he heard Drake and Bonney both shouting for the injured dragon to land on their ships.

Sighing in exasperation, he turned away. Let them do what they wanted, he'd watch. No point in getting killed.

* * *

Ace had been more than a little surprised when he noted the rookies waving him over, but as he felt his wings grow stiffer and heaver with fatigue he knew he didn't have the luxury of rethinking his decision to land.

He also started to worry as he heard Marco's breath become more labored and noticed the slight tinge of blood on the blondes lips. Picking up his pace as much as possible, he drew nearer to the stopped ships. Praying to whomever was listening that this wouldn't get him put back into a terrible situation like the one he had just escaped from.

* * *

Landing would have been difficult on the small submarine, so Ace picked the large ship of the masked rookie in the blue outfit. Wary and not sure of the people who had invited him over, Ace kept them all in his line of sight to the best of his ability.

He growled menacingly as the masked man came over to look at the men, however when Marco started coughing up blood his attention was diverted and the growling ceased.

"Holy Shit is that Marco the Phoenix," Ace looked up again. Now there was a pink haired woman.

So they had identified Marco. They still didn't know who he was, that was good.

"Get out of the way." He looked over to see a pale skinny man making his way through the crowd that had formed. Then he was walking towards them. Ace growled and pulled Marco and his crewmates closer.

"Don't worry dragon-ya, I'm a doctor. I'm here to help."

Ace growled.

"Your friend there is coughing up his own lungs by the look of things. He needs help. Unless of course you'd like to see him die instead."

Ace stopped. Looking at his mate he noted how bad the older man looked. Looking at the others he had saved, he noted that they were also not looking well. Sighing to himself he pulled back, allowing the so-called doctor to come closer, he'd be watching of course.

Stepping closer Law quickly assessed the men whom were in front of him. The phoenix definitely looked bad, but a couple of the other men he could tell needed more immediate help. Calling his men over he was quick to issue out orders.

Ace watched worriedly as a bunch of men in jumpsuits and a large talking polar bear took his crewmates away on stretchers. Then watched as the pale man lowered himself to look at Marco's wounds.

"I'm Trafalgar Law Phoenix-ya I'm just going to look at those holes, then we can get you into surgery."

Marco laughed dryly, "I know who you are kid, I pay attention to the new wanted posters that are always coming out. I don't need surgery, just get this damn cuff off me and I'll be fine yoi."

"While I am happy that you have heard of my Phoenix-ya, but I must disagree. The placement of your wounds and your coughing up blood suggest that you have a pierced lung, and I would be surprised if it hasn't already collapsed. That is a wound that calls for surgery."

Marco knew his wounds were bad, but he also knew that once the cuff came off of his wrist that they would heal. He didn't need this kid telling him what to do, and worrying his mate who was now staring at him.

"I'm fine yoi." He said looking at his mate. Ace didn't seem convinced. "Look if the cuffs come of and I'm not better, I'll let him cut me open." He coughed again, spewing more blood, and he could feel Ace's worry growing. However he smiled at him and could feel the dragon settle for the moment.

"Hear that kid, get the cuff off and then you might get to cut me open."

Law could only shake his head at the stupidity of it all, but he nodded. Calling one of his crewmates over to start working on the cuff, he left ready to start working on the men that were now on his ship.

* * *

Shachi was not happy with his current job. The fact that he was working on getting a seastone cuff was hard enough, assign to the fact that the cuff was on none other than Marco the Phoenix First Commander and First mate to Whitebeard didn't help. But the real cincher was the dragon practically breathing down his neck trying while he did it.

Then he came to the conclusion that the whole world must be against him, when he realized that the marine's must have changed the locks on the seastone cuffs. It had been years since he'd had to pick the lock on one.

"Shit."

"What's wrong yoi."

Shachi gulped, "The marine's have changed the locks. It's been a long time since I've had to do this."

"Yeah they change them every few years yoi."

"I'm sorry it's going to take me a while longer. I have to remap the inside of the lock and find the mechanism before it'll open."

"I can wait yoi."

Then, what Shachi heard made him retract that early statement about the world, "I might be able to save you the trouble."

Both Shachi and Marco looked to who had just spoken. It was X Drake. And he was holding a key.

Shachi took it and then looked at Drake. "How the hell did you get a key to the Marine's seastone cuffs?"

Unabashed the zoan user answered, "You have forgotten that I was once a Rear Admiral. I didn't simply leave without preparing for the worst. I am a Devil Fruit user."

"Well whatever, you just saved me a lot of trouble. Thanks." Putting the key in the lock Shachi was happy when it opened without trouble. "Well there you go Mr. Phoenix."

Marco smiled as he felt the cuffs come off. "Thanks." Then grinned a little evilly as he heard them cry out as blue flames engulfed his person, before leaving him whole and uninjured.

Most of those who had gathered to watch the heart pirate work on removing the cuff from Marco's wrist were now staring wide eyed at the phoenix as if he'd just grown a second head. Marco was used to it though. Uninjured and now sure that he could care for his mate again, instead of the opposite, he turned to Ace.

"You can change back now." Ace just looked at him. Marco sighed, "I know you're injured. So change back and let me take a look." Ace growled a bit. "None of that now, I can protect us just fine."

Ace seemed to contemplate that for a minute, before he closed his eyes and started to shrink. However now once fully transformed back, Ace's body seemed to realize the reality of his injuries, and he felt himself collapsing into strong arms.

"I'm sorry yoi. You have to be tired. I'll get you bandaged up and then you can rest."

Ace didn't even bother to reply. He simply watched as Marco accepted some medical supplies from the masked guy and started a conversation while bandaging everything from the few large gashes to the smallest cuts. He laughed a bit internally thinking that he must look like a mummy.

"Marco." His dry mouth had him pausing a bit, "what about Pop's and the crew?"

"They'll be fine yoi. They got away."

"What about…?" He left the question hanging knowing Marco would understand what he was talking about.

"They're fine. I left them with Thatch."

"With Thatch?"

"Well I had to come get you didn't I."

"Marco." Ace looked at him.

"I had to come get you." Marco stared back.

"I assume you two are mates then." The sound of someone else speaking broke their eye contact. Both looked at the masked man speaking to them.

Marco was the first to ask what they were both thinking. "Excuse me yoi?"

Drake spoke again, "I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm X Drake Captain of the Drake Pirates. I assumed by the way you two were speaking to one another that you all were mates."

Ace spoke next, "How did you know?"

Drake smiled, "Most Zoans know the risk, whether it's theirs or not."

"Then you're a…"

Drake didn't let Ace finish, "A Zoan? Yes. Ancient Zoan. Only second in rarity to yours I believe." He finished looking at Marco, who nodded.

Marco finished with Ace's bandages, patting his mate lightly on the shoulder to let him know. Then pulled the younger man onto his lap.

"So what were you rookies doing in this part of the sea yoi?"

"I will not lie, we came to see Whitebeard face down the Navy. It is always interesting to see those you've heard of before in stories. It was an impressive battle."

Marco nodded his head. Most were impressed with Oyaji after watching him fight. He could feel Ace tense in his arms and knew his young mate was angry that these rookies would watch their war like some sort of street show.

Placing a calming arm on Ace's shoulder Marco pulled his mate in closer. "Ace, calm down."

Ace didn't respond, but Marco could feel the younger pirate's shoulders slump as he relaxed.

"I mean no harm by that, Portgas-san."

Ace looked over at the man that was talking to him. A nudge from Marco had him speaking, "Whatever. I accept, but you all had better have been impressed."

Drake smiled, nodding lightly. "I truly apologize. Maybe as a show of forgiveness you will allow my crew to take you back to your ship."

Marco and Ace shared a look, but before they could respond another voice interrupted. "You can take them Drake-ya, but some of their crewmates will not be leaving my ship anytime soon." Both Commanders looked at the returning Law. "Their injuries are too great for them to be moved further. Their wounds need monitoring."

Marco let out a sigh, "I see."

"However I am also more than willing to take the Commander's-ya back to their ship."

Drake glared towards Law, a look that Law returned with a smirk.

Deciding to leave the two Supernova's to their fight, Marco turned lifting Ace into his arms and walked towards the bow in order to get some quiet time.

* * *

Thatch was in a panic. The call had just come in that Marco and Ace had not made it out of Marineford with the Moby Dick, and while Pop's was sure they had escaped, no one knew where they were.

So he had quickly organized 'his' ship and made it to the area where Ace was last seen flying towards.

However he was starting to fear that his two best friends may have fallen' into the water and perished.

"I'm not ready to be a parent guys, come on give me a break and just be safe."

"Commander Thatch," one of his men said running up to him. "There are what appear to be pirate ships about two leagues off the port side. What are your orders?"

Thatch stopped thinking about that, pirate ships, giant dragon in the area. Oh yeah they'd have seen that if it had come anywhere near them.

"Alright lets get over to them, be prepared for a fight, but hopefully they won't attack once they've seen our flag. This is paradise after all. We just want to ask if they've seen Ace or Marco, or any of our other missing men."

"Yes Sir." Then he was off to spread the word.

* * *

**Law's POV**

Law had been having a rather entertaining argument over who would get to accompany the two commanders back to their crew when he heard Bonney's surprised cry.

Drake had been the first to turn and look for the female pirates cry of distress. A true gentleman even as a pirate, and Bonney was hardly the princess in distress type.

"Holy shit, is that the Moby Dick?" Ah yes thank you Apoo-ya for asking the obvious

"It's one of Whitebeards paddle ships. I do not see the shadow of death on that ship. I see a ten-percent chance of a fight breaking out." Well that's good to know Hawkins-ya.

"They have probably come looking for their two missing commanders." Still have that damned smile even now Urouge-ya.

Well lets see and pray that all the Whitebeards want is their men back.

* * *

**Thatch's POV**

"You all I'm not here to fight. I'm just looking to see if you have seen any of my missing Nakama. One may have taken the form of a dragon. He was seen flying in this direction by one of our other ships."

None of the younger pirates answered.

Well that's annoying. Does that mean they haven't seen them? Or are they just not going to say they've seen them? Man thinking about it made his head hurt, this was the stuff Marco was good at.

He looked at the younger pirates again; trying to read them like Marco had described doing to him once. Well they weren't meeting his eyes, that meant they knew something; but what?

He let out an aggravated sigh.

"Look brats I don't have time to spend arguing or I suppose in this case staring at you guys all day. So if you know something tell me, if not then let me know so I can leave."

"Or you'll do what?" Oh so the red headed kid wanted a fight, did he? God was that black lipstick, man would he love to introduce the kid to Izo. That would teach him to respect, or at least fear, your elders.

"Thatch stop thinking so hard I think you're going to hurt yourself yoi."

Yoi? Did one of the kids come from the same place as Marco, oh he had to see this. Wait it said his name, and he knew that voice.

Turning his head he saw a very familiar head of hair moving towards him.

"Marco!"

And he was pulling with him a very familiar sleeping looking freckled face.

"Ace!"

"Jumping down to meet them, he greeted his oldest friend with a hug. "You all are all right!" Then he pulled back looking Marco in the face, "Never do that again! Do you know how worried I was!"

"Sorry yoi, but you knew why I had to go. And Ace and I are alright, and we managed to escape with a couple other men."

Thatch nodded, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey Thatch." Thatch turned to look at Ace, "What about…well you know?"

Then it struck him what the younger commander was talking about. "Oh shit, that's right you have to go see." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "They started moving."

That was all it took, the two Zoan's were gone in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from Fanfiction account. Please review, comment or kudos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before another storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newest chapter after a very long wait. Sorry guys. Bad things happened and I was unable to write for a long time. However now I've discovered AO3 and made an account to move things to.

**Chapter 15**

**Marco's POV**

Ace and Marco raced down the hall towards the room Marco normally used on the Mini Moby. Stopping at the door Marco noticed that his mate had let his dragon side out, though whether that was from hearing about their eggs or in order to help the younger stay standing he wasn't sure.

As the two reached the room Ace stiffened, maybe smelling something he didn't like, before calming and letting himself into the room. Inside sat Selene on chair near the bed, on the bed a heated blanket sat surrounding their young, the doctor turning them and checking for any changes. Then she turned to see them and smiled.

"You're back." She stated standing and moving towards them, "Don't worry nothing has changed."

Ace didn't seem to be listening to the doctor though, only moving towards the bed before bending down to move and exam them himself. Marco watch the entire thing with mild amusement and some apprehension as Ace proceeded to sniff at the two beings on the bed before he seemed to nod happily at some unseen fact, one that only the dragon could probably sense.

Selene watched quietly beside him, eyeing Ace and then turning and looking at him, then grimacing, "Unless they are going to hatch right this second you two should go bathe and get something to eat. You both look terrible. Why are you covered in blood Marco?"

Looking down at himself and then over at Ace, he realized how correct that statement was.

"Ace!" he called, and then louder when he realized the younger wasn't listening to him. Sighing he walked over, placing a hand on his mates shoulder getting the younger's attention.

"Marco?"

"Selene is right yoi. We're both filthy, and unless you think they will be coming out right now we probably have time to shower."

"And get something to eat!" Selene added from the side.

Ace turned back to the eggs, and for a second Marco wondered if this wasn't going to turn into a fight to get his mate listen to reason, but then the younger turned back to him and nodded. "We have some time, at least the me in my head says we do. Not a lot, but time."

Smiling as his mate stood, Marco nodded his head to Selene and quickly set about grabbing some new clothes and then hustling his lover out of the door.

* * *

The two of them entered the bathroom a few minutes later, but he couldn't help but notice how off Ace seemed. Looking closer at his mate, he realized that the dark haired male was crashing. Knowledge that the eggs were alright, weeks of poor nutrition, no sunlight or proper rest and their flight from Marineford had sapped the younger. He honestly didn't feel that much better, but it was obvious to him that he needed to get Ace back to their room quickly.

With that in mind he quickly started removing his clothes, and then set about undressing his mate and removing the bandages he had applied only a short while earlier. Then motioned for the other to sit on one of the benches in the shower. Removing one of the showerheads he proceeded to wash himself quickly and efficiently, before he moved to the other male. Ace was barely conscience as Marco rinsed the other off. However once the grime started falling away Marco realized how badly Ace had been treated while in Impel down. Bruises marring Ace's sides and back showed just what he other had endured.

"Ace?" he said, smiling when the other looked up at him. "I want you to let Selene look at you once we are back in the room. Ok?"

Ace looked down at himself and then nodded. However this just served to make Marco more nervous, Ace was never this compliant.

"Ok. Lets finish here. Sooner we are done, the faster you can go sit with the eggs. Ok?"

Not waiting for a response Marco turned finish washing the other, noting small winces from his mate as he washed the younger males sides. After drying both of them and getting Ace changed, Marco had just finished dressing himself when he realized that Ace had fallen asleep. Smiling at the younger, he lifted him into his arms and headed back to their room. Selene greeted him with a small smile when she noticed Ace in his arms.

"Looks like the adrenaline from the whole fiasco wore off" she stated look at them as he placed Ace on the bed, smiling as the younger pirate shifted slightly in his sleep till he was wrapped around the eggs.

"He's lost weight yoi. I'm sure they weren't feeding him enough. But I can tell they beat him. Can you look at his sides for me?"

Frowning at the information Selene quickly moved to the bed, then gently lifting the shirt Marco had dressed his mate in, moved to feel around the bruising. Frown deepening as she felt one of the ribs move slightly. "He has at least one broken rib, the others may be cracked, but it's hard to tell without a proper examination. I will wrap his chest and bandage the other wounds for now, and at a later time we can try and wrangle him out of the room to check further.

Marco nodded. Then helped in getting Ace lifted so the doctor could wrap his mates chest. He watched as Ace cracked an eye open to glare at them both for disturbing him, but left them to work. Done he was placed back on the bed, where he automatically curled around their children again.

"I will leave you two alone now Commander, I'll send someone in with food in a bit. Please eat, and get some rest yourself."

He nodded, "I will, but I have to go check and see what's happened with our men and those rookies. I may not have time later if they decided to hatch today."

Selene frowned, but nodded her head in understanding. "At least eat something first then."

He nodded and then she was gone.

Looking down at his mate and young, he smiled moving over the three and pulling a blanket over them before placing a kiss on Ace's forehead. Then he was off.

* * *

**Thatch's POV**

Staring over at the rookies as they watched the two mates disappear onto their ship, he proceeded to take in all that he could about the younger pirates. The scowling red head was an obvious hot head, which he could deal with easily. He wasn't a Whitebeard commander for nothing. The pink haired girl he noted was stuffing her face with a sandwich and seemed almost nonchalant about the two they had saved disappearing so fast. The two that he had his eyes on were the masked kid, who didn't seem bothered at all by his friends disappearance, and the tanuki looking kid who seemed to be storing some sort of information in his head, kid reminded him of Marco a bit. The others didn't impress him much, the lanky blonde seemed to be playing with tarot cards, the long-armed kid simply looked confused, and the last two were looking at each other in equal bafflement.

"Hey kids. My friends were supposed to have some of our men with them. You mind handing them over. We got places to be."

The younger pirates are seemed to snap out of their own thoughts as he spoke, all of them eyeing him.

"Your men are on my ship Commander Twin-swords Thatch-ya. As I was saying earlier, as a doctor I cannot suggest moving any of them yet."

Thatch stared down at the kid, "Don't suggest, or don't want to suggest kid? There is a difference. Let one of our doctors look at them, sorry if I trust them more than I do you."

The young man stared back at him for a minute before he nodded. Then he looked to the paddle ship behind Thatch and the older pirate felt himself following the younger mans gaze onto Marco.

"Marco! Feeling better buddy?"

Marco grinned at him as he jumped down to the other ship, "Somewhat yoi. What's happened here?"

"Kids gonna let one of our doc's look at the men on his ship. Who should we send?"

Marco looked thoughtful for a second before answering, "Selene is busy, and Jared is the most experienced, so we'll ask him. Either he can go or one of the doctors he suggests."

Thatch nodded his head as the two walked away from the other pirates a bit. Marco continued quietly so as to not let the other pirates hear, "I just got off the den-den with Izo and the others. Namur is on his way here. Also, Shanks has been in contact with the others. He says Jinbei is on his way here and apparently Shanks stopped the Marine's from following us and he said he would bring home our own yoi."

Thatch nodded again, the mood now somber as the two thought on the men that had been lost and they would now have to bury.

"We will leave once Namur and Jinbei arrived, and the doctor has looked at the men on the kids ship. Then we will regroup with the rest of the fleet." Marco finished.

Then his friend turned to the younger pirates, in full First Commander mode, "Brats, we will leave once we have found out the status of our men on Trafalgar's," he gestured to said pirate, "ship. We will be regrouping with our fleet near the red line. If you want to follow that is up to your Captains yoi."

The kid with the scar stared back at Marco, "Can we guarantee our men's and our safety if we choose to travel with you?"

Marco grinned at the kid, "We will not attack you if you don't attack us. You kept some of Pop's kids from drowning. I assure you our captain does not take things like that so lightly yoi."

That seemed to satisfy the younger captains below and the 9 Captains, all turned to either return to their ships or talk amongst themselves. Thatch stopped paying attention as he turned to follow Marco back onto their ship and towards the galley, watching as his friend stopped a few men and told them to keep an eye on the other pirates and to get him Jared.

"Marco I can oversee the rest you know. You should go get some rest and be with Ace and the little ones."

Marco sighed as they entered the galley, sitting down at the nearest bench. "I will yoi. I just want to wait till Namur and Jinbei get here. I'm not sure we can trust those kids, and I want to get moving as fast as possible. Most of the men on this ship are injured or not fully capable of combat and having a few more strong people would make me feel better. I don't know if Red Hair can hold off the Navy from giving chase. He ended the war and probably stopped them from coming after us, but I know the world government yoi. They want Ace dead. They want Pop's dead. And I'm not sure how long they will be held at bay."

Thatch frowned. "You're over thinking things again. Shanks will keep them from following after us, and once we are back in the New World it will be much harder for them to do anything. I heard from Izo that Shanks already held off Kaido from attacking Pop's from the rear during the battle. We gotta trust him somewhat at this point. Even if you don't like him he isn't a bad guy."

Marco sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "He irritates me so much yoi."

"But he is trustworthy. Remember after Ace left."

Marco nodded.

"Everything will be ok Marco. Now you relax. Jared is here and you can send him to go look at the men on the kids ship and I'll make you up something to eat. Namur and Jinbei won't be that long. Then you can go cuddle your firebrat."

Marco laughed lightly at his tone, "Yes mother."

The worst of the storm seemed over. Time would only tell where it had left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from fanfiction account. Please review, comment, or kudos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo has a headache. Shanks is a moron. Ace is territorial.

**Chapter 16**

Jared had no qualms with going onto the other pirate's ship to check on their men, and not even 30 minutes after he left Jinbe appeared, Namur 20 minutes behind the older fishman. Backup having arrived Thatch basically shoved Marco out of the door, the other reluctantly leaving, despite his promise to rest. However even Marco knew his own limits, and could tell that he was more than past the safe point for him to try and push on, so he left to be with Ace, and Thatch finally could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good, now that the mother hen has left all that is left is to wait for Jared to report. Then we can meet with the others."

Jinbe looked at the door, through which the First Commander had left, before adding, "Will Marco-san be alright. He seemed…" Pausing while trying to think of a word to describe his old friend.

Thatch decided to help, "Harried? Troubled? Looking like his hair is going to fall out?"

Narur started to giggle. Jinbe simply raised an eyebrow before responding, "I wouldn't go that far, however he does seem worried about something."

Thatch considered the fishman's words. Jinbe was an old friend of theirs and an amazing ally, and he honestly couldn't think of a reason to not tell him about their latest additions to the family. Sighing Thatch sat down before motioning to Jinbe to join them. This was going to be an interesting tale to tell.

* * *

**Baltigo – Sabo's POV**

The revolutionary army watched the bootlegged feed of the war happening at Marineford, all sat in near perfect silence. Most of those watching had no love of pirates, but those who knew of Whitebeard's love of his crew could not help but be moved by his determination to stop the execution of one he called his son. Gol D. Ace was, in most of their opinions, not deserving of an execution. In fact when Sengoku announced the boy's parentage all those gathered to watch automatically understood what was happening, in fact several members of their army had joined after what happened at Baterilla, some even remembered Rouge and quickly recognized the boy's heritage. However none blamed Ace for what had happened to their island.

However when Sengoku announced that the newly arrived on the scene Monkey D. Luffy was in fact Dragon's son, Sabo could hear his neck crack with how fast he turned his head to look at his mentor. Most of the army was now looking at their leader, who still had his eyes to the screen and was grinning something fiercely. Shaking his head and deciding to ask later Sabo turned back to the screen, the rest of the army followed his lead.

Sabo watch the war and the members of their army's reactions closely. He knew most of their backstories, as they knew his. He was interested to note that most of them seemed to be on Whitebeards side, hands clenching when a pirate was cut down or small fist pumps when the opposite happened. Happy that the others saw the further injustice of what was happening at Marineford, he turned back to the screen when their was a shared gasp through the crowd followed by a cheer.

The execution platform had collapsed and in the rising flames stood Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy, and Sabo couldn't help but think that the image of the two standing side by side was familiar. His head was starting to throb, and he raised a hand to rub at his temple eyes still on the screen.

The throb however continued and only grew worse as he watch the two young pirates flee, trepidation setting in when he watched the older of the two turn to face Admiral Akainu.

Then the pirate, Portgas D. Ace, was transforming and all hell was breaking loose on the screen, and then it was gone. The feed to the screen that their den den was taping was cut, either from the video den den mushi at the site of the war or the World government shutting it off. Groans of disappointment were heard, but Sabo felt like his head was going to explode. Thoughts of how familiar the two brothers on the screen were, and then he was screaming in pain.

* * *

**Mini Moby - Marco's POV**

Marco silently entered the room that held his family, closing the door as quietly as he could. Turning towards the bed he smiled as he approached, before slowly climbing on to the bed. Ace for his part didn't wake at all, however even in sleep the younger pirate seemed to sense his mate and moved his body so that Marco could encircle his own body around their fragile children. Stroking a hand through his mate's hair, Marco took a minute to appreciate his young love. With everything back to what it should be Marco let his eye's slip closed.

When Marco next opened his eyes he could tell it had not been more than a few hours since he had joined his mate in their bed. Sitting up he looked around and then felt outwards with his haki to figure out what had woken him. What he felt had him groan in displeasure, Shank was on the deck above talking to Jinbe and Thatch.

Rubbing a hand over his face and he debated what to do, he almost missed the movement from next to him.

"Marco?"

He turned to his mate, "Ace. You're awake yoi." He smiled at the younger as he pulled his mate closer, "How are you feeling?"

Ace nuzzled into his shoulder as he held the other, "Sore…." He trailed off before, "And hungry."

Combing a hand through Ace's hair he nodded, "Things that are easily fixed. Shanks is here."

Ace looked up at him as if asking why he needed to know that.

"I was thinking about going up to see him. He kept the Marine's from following us and I should probably at least go greet him. I can send Selene down here with some food and maybe some pain killers if you'd like.

Ace seemed to mull over the information that had been given to him before he shifted away from Marco slightly, then he pulled the blankets down slightly to look at the eggs. Running a hand down one and then the other, he then turned back to Marco.

"Just be quick ok. You'll never forgive yourself if you miss anything."

He nodded, "I will yoi."

Ace smiled back at him, and then he placed a quick kiss to his mated forehead and then he was on his way towards the deck.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Marco arrived at the door to the deck he sighed steeling himself before opening the door.

"Marco!" Shanks greeted him almost immediately.

"Hello Shanks," he replied. Then looking to his best friend and brother, "Thatch how long was I out?"

Thatch smiled at him before replying "Little over a three hours. You should still be resting too."

Marco just sighed as he walked toward the others, "I will head back in a bit. I had to get Selene to get Ace some food and something for his cracked ribs." Then he turned towards Shanks, "And I felt I should come up here and offer a greeting at least."

Shanks just smiled, "Aw Marco you getting soft on me?" He paused as if thinking for a second and then, "Or maybe you've decided to join my crew finally." He finished with a flourish.

"No, and as I've said a million times, never yoi."

Thatch just laughed as Shanks pouted a bit. Marco continued, "However I felt I should come up here to thank you." Shanks tilted his head in question, "I heard about what you did. Oyaji will say the same, but we definitely owe you one yoi."

Shanks just grinned before he started to laugh, "Oh come on, you know I respect old Newgate. Plus I wasn't about to let the Marine's and Teach get away with their plans. So I did what I'm good at, I got in the way." He proceeded to laugh more before he started telling them about what happened after they left Marineford and he arrived.

Marco listened only partially to the tale, sensing out towards where his mate was, and noting that Selene was there with him.

"..arco. Marco!" Marco turned to see the others looking at him. Thatch added, "You alright buddy?"

"I'm fine yoi. Just tired."

Only Shanks seemed to buy his lie, telling the blonde to go back to sleep. However being told to leave by Shanks was all that Marco seemed to need.

"Yeah I'm headed back to bed yoi. Thatch come get me when we have caught up with Oyaji." Then he turned to Shanks again, "Shanks thank you again yoi."

Then he was gone and Shanks turned his attention to Thatch. "Ok what's up with birdbrain. He never listens to me, let alone agrees to what I say."

Thatch turned to look at the other, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me Thatch something is up with Marco. I've know you both since we were teens. So spill."

Thatch opened his mouth to rebuke the claim that something was up, but one look at Shanks told him not to. Scratching his chin he decided to give the man something, a truth, just not the whole truth. "Fine. I think he's just overly concerned for Ace. The two of them became mates some time ago and you know how Zoan's are when it comes to their instinct going nuts. Especially birds, I mean they're basically married now cause of it." Thatch looked back to see if the other had bought the small lie, he was mildly taken aback by what he saw.

Shanks smile was almost big enough to cut his face in half.

"You're joking! Marco and Ace? Together? Mates?"

Then he was laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell on the floor with tears in his eyes, rolling on the ground.

A few minutes later Benn appeared on their deck, and spotted his captain rolling around on the floor. He walked up to Thatch, "What in the hell did he do now?"

Thatch didn't even blink as he stared at Benn, of course the other would assume that this was Shank's fault.

"Benn, Benn I have news!" Shanks jumped up putting his one arm around his first mate.

"The phoenix finally kicked you in the balls for always asking him to join our crew?"

Shanks pouted a bit at the accusation before he was grinning again remembering what Thatch had told him, "No. No, it's so much better. He and Ace are together."

Benn raised an eyebrow at the information, not looking impressed. "Yeah, so?"

Shanks gaped at him, "Wait you knew? How could you not tell me?"

Benn took a drag on the cigarette in his mouth before responding, "Captain you'd have to be blind to not notice the Phoenix's pining when we last saw him. This is why I tell you to pay more attention to your surroundings."

"But Benn they aren't just together they're mates, Thatch says they're basically married. Come on that's hilarious. I mean Marco the cradle robber."

Benn sighed again, "Captain lots of people know about zoan fruit users. Plus Ace is a consenting adult, if he wants to be with Marco that's his business."

Shanks eyes his first mate with disdain, "You sir, are no fun."

"Someone has to keep your crazy ass out of trouble."

* * *

**Ace's POV**

He found that trying not to fall back asleep after Marco left was hard. He had known that Impel Down had been hard on his body, but feeling how worn he was made him appreciate his family and home more. Looking back at the eggs set against his side he shifted to his partially transformed state and nuzzled them feeling the movement inside that told him that they would soon hatch.

His head perked up as he heard a knock from the door, sniffing in the direction of the door he realized it was Selene and called for her to enter.

A few seconds later the door opened revealing Selene and one of the nurses, the former carrying a tray of food and a bag probably containing medical supplies. However despite the fact that Ace trusted his family implicitly, he could not help his instincts telling him to keep his eyes on the two, especially the nurse, whom he now noticed was carrying a box.

"Selene?" He asked, eyes following the nurse, whose name he now remembered was Juliana.

"Calm down Ace, she is just here to assist me. She won't get to close to you or the bed."

Her words didn't calm him in the least, but he nodded moving to sit up on the edge of the bed, covering the two bodies behind him with the comforter for warmth and to satisfy the part of him that said to hide them.

"Alright Ace I'm going to take the bandages off and check your sides again, I know that one rib on your right side is broken, but I'd like take a closer look now that you're awake."

He nodded.

Selene was quick and efficient to say the least, and for that Ace was grateful even if it hurt when the woman pressed along his sides, noting that yes he had a one broken rib and at least 3 cracked. He also did not want to talk about the torture the guards had inflicted on him when he was in Impel Down, but he relented after she threatened to call Whitebeard. It was after 40 minutes or so that she pulled back, having re-wrapped his ribs and cleaned and dressed a few cuts Marco and she had missed earlier.

"Ok. You're done for now. I will leave some painkillers on the table here to take after you eat, and then I want you to rest more. With your new powers I can't say for certain how fast you will heal, but we will cross that bridge as we go."

Ace nodded, head turning to Juliana. Selene had been right, the nurse had stayed behind the doctor the whole time, never getting more than a few feet away. She was smiling as he looked at her, and that had Ace blush lightly having been caught staring.

Then Selene spoke up, "Oh and that right. Juliana the box."

The nurse quickly retrieved the box that she had carried in, handing it over to Selene, who placed it one the floors.

"You will enjoy this. The nurses and a few of the crew bought these." She said as she opened the box. Inside were clothes in varying hues of light blues, pinks and yellows. Ace tilted his head in confusion as he looked at the box, however then it hit him as he reached into the box.

Baby things. Blankets, diapers, and clothes; including onesies, hats, socks, jackets and all other necessities.

He felt tears in his eyes as he started pulling the small garments out, and that was the exact moment Marco decided to walk back into the room.

Looking up at his mate Ace noted as the older males face filled with surprise before he was quickly moving to his side.

"Ace. What happened yoi? Why are you crying?" Marco said taking a seat next to him on the bed and leaning over to wipe away a tear from his face. "Are you hurting? Is it the eggs? Is something wro…" Marco never got to finish, as Ace quickly placed a finger to his lips and held up one of the outfits he had been holding.

He watched as Marco's eyes took in the outfit and then as understanding bloomed in his mates eyes. "I see yoi. Did you all buy these yoi?" The blonde said turning to look at the two women in the room.

Selene shook her head, "It was a group effort Commander. However I figured since Ace said they will hatch soon you all should have them now." Then she turned to him, "Commander Ace you should eat before your food gets cold, we will leave now. Don't forget to take the pain killers I left you. I also want to be notified when they are hatching."

He just nodded, not really listening to the doctor, still staring at the box of baby items fondly.

Shaking her head in exasperation Selene simply sent a look to Marco before motioning to Juliana to follow her. Then he and Marco were alone.

"Come on yoi. You can look through them after you eat and take the pills Selene left." Marco said placing a hand on his shoulder, and reaching to take the items in his hands away.

Ace consented, as he remembered how hungry he was, handing over the onesies he had been looking at.

He ate quickly and with a gusto that Marco was used to seeing from his dark haired mate, and then took his pills quickly before he turned back to the box.

* * *

**Normal POV**

With the box between them the two commanders quickly started pulling out items, sorting through the various clothing items, blankets and some other necessities that had been placed at the bottom. As they did they talked quietly between themselves, Marco filling Ace in on the happenings with their crew and about Shanks visit.

"How long do you think it will be till we meet up with the rest of the crew?" Ace said looking up from a pink cat eared hat he was holding.

Marco stopped his folding to think briefly before he answered, "In a few hours at most yoi. Shanks being here, as much as I hate to say this, is a relief since I'm not sure how prepared we would be to face any attack at this moment. I have some men watching the rookies who are following us. Especially that Trafalgar kid."

Jared had only confirmed Law's prognosis for the men that Ace had saved. None of them were in condition to be moved further for some time, but they would live. Jared was more than pleased to note the younger doctors skills, and had informed Thatch, who had told Marco, that their men were in excellent hands.

Marco decided to focus on the positive for the moment and not complain. He had more important matters to contend with. Turning back to the younger man he took in his features and happily noted that while Ace still looked worn and tired, his mate was obviously feeling better. He was about to suggest the two of them getting some more rest when Ace sat ramrod straight up before he whipped his head around towards the center of the bed.

Marco would have asked what was wrong as he watched his mate pull the blanket back, but then he heard a crack and then his attention was on the eggs.

They were hatching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from fanfiction account. Please review, comment or kudos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hatch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapter already, but I've been looking at baby names and I have to say. Nothing more awkward then having your parents catching you looking at a baby naming website. My mom asked if I had anything to tell them. Ugh, anyway once the next chapter is done and edited it will be posted. Maybe a week with work in the way.

**Chapter 17**

 

**Baltigo**

Dragon glanced down at his right hand man and noted the pained look on Sabo’s face. The doctors had no answers for the sudden illness that had struck the young man, and could only do so much without knowing full extent of the unconscious mans symptoms.

So they sat and waited, hoping he would wake soon.

* * *

 

**Marco’s POV**

After the first crack had come, Ace had moved the comforter that had been covering the eggs, placing it on the floor and then going to kneel on top of it at the side of the bed. He had followed unsure what to do now that this was happening and trying to calm himself, he tried listening to what his phoenix side said, but the bird seemed as mystified as he was.

Uncovered now Marco noted that the lighter of the two had a thin crack running down the upper half of the shell, another cracking sounds and he watched as a new line formed starting from the first.

Looking at Ace he noted that his mate was watching both like a hawk, a huge smile on his face.

Turning back he watched as the egg now shook mildly and then nothing.

The two waited, but no more movement seemed forthcoming, so Marco asked, “Should we help yoi?”

Ace seemed to think on his question before standing and leaning over the egg, running fingers over the cracks. “I think their just tired,” he started, then, “my dragon says they should be able to get out on their own, but I’m not sure she’s account for them being human and might not have the strength to get out on their own.” The younger paused thinking, then, “I don’t smell anything worrying, I think we should leave them to it.”

He nodded, “So we wait yoi.”

Ace knelt back down next to him nodding, then he felt the rooms temperature rise a bit and they both turned back towards the bed. 

* * *

 

It was almost an hour before they were distracted the sound of another crack. However their gaze soon turned to the second and darker egg, where they noted a much larger line than the first eggs and much more movement.

Ace laughed lightly leaning into his side, “This one seems to want out more.”

He simply nodded, leaning his head into Ace’s as they watched.

Another crack and their eyes were back on the first egg, “This one doesn’t want to be outdone by their sibling yoi.”

Ace nodded sitting back up straight so he could see better, “Then I guess it’s a race now.” He seemed to think for a second, “Should we have paper so we can write down what times they are out.”

He thought about it and quickly made his way to the desk behind them grabbing what he would need to make notes for Selene. Despite the woman’s insistence, he wasn’t letting anyone else see this, but he and his mate.

Kneeling down he placed the paper and pen down to his side and noted that the first egg had small lines starting from the crown down a good portion of the sides now. Looking at the second he noted that the lines were more centered in one place by the bottom end.

The two ended up waiting another hour before anything further occurred. It seemed that the babies without beaks or claws were finding it hard to break open the shells, but Ace remained steadfast that they would be fine. So Marco simply watched.

When the next crack sounded, it was from the second egg and then without warning a small foot broke through followed by a small amount of liquid, and he felt all the air leave his lungs.

Ace at his side was grinning like crazy, and he couldn’t help but feel a smile spread along his own face, as he watched the foot disappear back into the shell. A crack made them switch their attention back to the first egg and Marco felt himself hold his breath as the cracks that had spread along the entire egg started to splinter into smaller and smaller lines. Then the top half of shell seemed to shatter all at once.

Laying in the remains of the shell and amniotic fluid was a baby, their baby Marco told himself, and he could feel himself pause on what to do as the little one let out a almost startled cry. However Ace reacted first bending over to remove small pieces of shell and then scooping the infant up into his arms, before kneeling back on the floor as he counted fingers and toes.

He felt himself lean closer to look, and noted that it was a boy. Hell he had a son, and Marco felt himself start to panic mildly when Ace turned to him to place him in his arms.

“Ace I don’t know what I’m doing yoi. What if I hurt him?”

Ace just smiled, “You won’t, look hold him like this,” he instructed as he arranged Marco’s arms around the baby.

Marco only glanced at his mate as he moved his arms around the child, “How do you know how to do this?”

Ace just gave him a smile, ignoring the question. Then satisfied Ace leant back and looked at him. Stiffly Marco tried to keep his arms positioned correctly as he tilted his neck to look at his son. Blue grey eyes stared back at him, but Marco stopped himself from getting to excited over the color as he vaguely remembered from a book he had looked at months ago that stated that babies eyes change color after they are born.

“He looks a lot like you.” Ace spoke, having him look back up at his mate.

Smiling he replied, “Really? I think he’s better looking yoi.”

The two continued to look over their son when a crack reminded them that they still had one child left to look after. Ace took the baby as Marco took note of the time and approximated his son’s “birth” time, adding the sex as an afterthought, before he turned back to the bed.

The cracks that had formed when the babies foot had broken through the shell had now expanded and were splintering out the way his sons shell had. He knew it would be long before the shell would be gone. Fifteen minutes later like the first had done the shell shattered allowing them the first glance at their second child.

Marco quickly looked to his side and noted the time, unwilling to have to guess a second time.  Then a small cry reminded him that Ace was holding their firstborn, so quickly he reached over, and as Ace had done, cleaned off the remaining shell and carefully picked up his second child.

Smiling down at the babe in his arms he noted, “It’s a girl yoi.”

 Ace leaned over to get a closer look, leaning against him. “Quiet the pair then, she’s beautiful.”

 “Ah,” Marco agreed, “Like her mother yoi.”

Ace sat up straight blushing before glaring at him, “I am not going to be called mom.”

Raising an eyebrow Marco just smiled, they’d figure out their titles later. With Ace’s help he carefully adjusted the babe in his arms so that he could write, noting down his daughters time of birth as he had done for their son, forgoing the sex since it wouldn’t be hard to distinguish who was who now that both were here.

* * *

 

 

**Thatch’s POV**

Thatch had just seen Shanks and Benn off, as the two pirates headed back to their own ship, and then checked to make sure that the ship was on course when he decided to go check on his friends.

However as he headed down the hallway he heard the first cry of a baby and it made him stop in surprise, before he was running to get Selene.

Once he had told Selene what he’d heard he watched her grab a bag and a few other things before looking at him and telling him to go make some bottles.

He didn’t need to be asked twice. 

* * *

 

 

**Selene’s POV**

When Thatch had informed her of the little one’s hatching she had gone into motion, grabbing what she would need and calling for some nurses to get things like the scale. Then she had orders Thatch to get some formula ready, reminding him to read the instructions, in order to keep the man busy.

Once at the door she knocked lightly incase the babies might be sleeping, and was surprised when Marco opened the door.

“Selene what’s up yoi.”

“Thatch heard a cry and ran to get me. You were supposed to get me when they started hatching. I will need to do an exam. Most babies get them shortly after they are born.”

Marco looked back at her a little sheepishly, before he gave a halfhearted apology. Accepting it she continued to look at the man expectantly, he stared back at her for a minute before he looked behind him and sighed. “Give me a minute yoi. This may be harder than when they were eggs.”

She nodded, then motioning for the nurses to place their loads and leave. When he reappeared a few minutes later she knew what Ace’s answer had been.

“He said no?”

Marco sighed, “He said no yoi.” Confirming her suspicion. Motioning for the blonde to step out of the doorway and ignoring the look he sent her way she raised her voice so that Ace would be able to hear her.

“Portgas D. Ace! I know that your nervous, but there are plenty of things that can be wrong with a newborn that you can’t see, including but not limited to heart or lung irregularities. I need to look at the babies to make sure they are thriving and that nothing is wrong.” She watched at Marco’s eyes widened before he looked towards the bed, where she assumed Ace was having a similar reaction.

A few second late, obviously getting the ok from his lover, Marco motioned for her to step inside. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stepped through the door and smiled as she noted the small body held in Ace’s arms.

She watched as Marco grabbed the things by the door then closing it before he looked to Ace. Then she smiled as the younger commander nodded, motioning her over to where he sat.

As she approached she noted how much larger the child in Ace’s arms was than the standard newborn. Looking at the other baby lying on the bed next to him she was mildly surprised to see the child he held was of similar size.

 “They are quiet big for newborns.”

Both parents seemed to tense, “Is that a bad thing yoi?”

She smiled, “Well if a poor woman had to give birth to them it would have been, but this is a very special case so no I don’t believe it’s a bad thing.”

Her answer had both relax slightly and she motioned for Ace to set his bundle down on the scale she had brought with her. Gently the man did so never taking his eyes of his child, and she smiled as she watched him, and taking note of the babies weight, height, and vital signs. Then pulling out a diaper from the box, she had brought by earlier, she showed the young pirate how to fold and then fasten the diaper. As they started to dress the little boy he woke and proceeded to fuss. Obviously testing how hard he could make dressing him.

“Quiet the energetic little one isn’t he.” She said to Ace, who only smiled down at his son stroking a hand along the small head. Then quickly picking up his son once she was done.

“Ok, second baby. Then hopefully Commander Thatch will be here and you all can feed them.”

Ace only nodded, setting his son down before picking up his other child, then he carefully placed the little one down as he had previously.

Smiling down, Selene noted that the second child was a little girl, then she quickly repeated what she had done with the childs brother, before returning the baby to her parents arms.

“I was right they are large, your son is almost exactly 10 pounds and 21 and a half inches long. Your daughter is 9 pounds and 6 ounces, and her height is 20 and one quarter inches.”

She looked at the two men and saw confusion, “An average weight for a newborn is around 7 or 8 pounds, and the average height is 17 to 21 inches.  These two are on the larger side and closer to what one might find in a 1 or even a small 2 month old.”

She watched as Ace’s eyes widened a bit before he looked down at his daughter. Ace seemed to mull the information over a bit before he spoke, “But that’s probably because of our zoan forms and the fact that the two hatched from eggs as opposed to a normal birth right?”

She nodded, “Yes. Of course reptiles after they hatch are generally much more mobile that normal human children. With birds it depends on the species, but nesting birds hatchlings are normally not much more capable than human newborns. We will have to take into consideration what that could mean as they grow.” She noted the two frown at her, “But I don’t see anything that worries me, though I was worried about whether they could hatch on their own or not. Maybe tomorrow I’d like to test their senses and see how developed they are. It will give me a better picture of their physical age in relation to newborns, but for the moment I didn’t find anything that worries me”

The two nodded before a knocking came from the door, and a call of ‘Marco’ that told them it was Thatch.

Marco quickly moved to answer the door as Selene noticed how tense Ace had become at the new presence. The blonde returned a few second later handing the bottles off to her.

“I need to talk to Thatch for a minute yoi.” He said looking at Ace, “I will be back in a minute. Let Selene help you feed them.”

After a second Ace nodded to the other before turning to Selene for a bottle and motioning for her to pick up his son.

Showing Ace how to feed the babies went quickly, both children ate with a gusto she could only assume came from Ace’s genes. However once fed and burped both fell asleep with little prompting, and Selene got up deciding to leave before she caused any more unnecessary stress.

Outside the door she was met by the sight of the other two Commanders talking silently, who stopped immediately when she closed the door.

“Is everything alright yoi?”

She smiled at him, “Yes. They’re asleep now, I didn’t want to impose on Ace too long. He showed me the times of their hatching that you took down Commander. I also am going to leave the equipment I brought in the room for later. Now unless you have any questions for me, I am going to head back to the infirmary and start new files for the little ones.

He shook his head, then turned to Thatch, “Don’t forget to come and get me when the rest of the fleet is in sight.”

Thatch just grinned and saluted, “Will do buddy.”

When the door closed Thatch turned on her quickly, “So tell me everything.”

Shaking her head in exasperation Selene started down the hallway followed by a very excited Fourth Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the only thing I had decided on writing this chapter was that they would hatch, what their genders would be and that the light egg would be a boy and the darker a girl (solved by coin toss). Everything else was up in the air. Some random note on things that might interest you all:
> 
>  
> 
> I had to do a LOT of research on bird and reptiles and how they hatch (mostly birds as information was easier to find):  
> -Reptiles (Lizards at least) are generally born with a small impermanent beak to help them hatch.  
> -Chicks can drown in their own amniotic fluid  
> -Chicks can hatch upside down  
> -Chicks can take up to 24 hours to hatch and after the first crack (called a 'pip') they can get tired and rest in the shell  
> -Also helping a bird hatch can actually result in accidental death due to bleeding
> 
> However I figured I didn't have to be too realistic, they were born from 'magic' ('mystery' as Luffy would say) eggs.
> 
>  
> 
> Real babies do get examined right after birth using the Apgar score, named for it's creator Virginia Apgar. It goes;  
> Appearance  
> Pulse  
> Grimace  
> Activity  
> Respiration
> 
>  
> 
> All weights and heights were estimated off of average information. For those of you not in the metric part of the world (aka not the USA):
> 
> 10 lbs = 4.54 kg  
> 9.6 lb = 4.45 kg  
> 7-8 lb = 3.18-3.63 kg  
> 21.5 in = 54.61 cm  
> 20.25 in = 51.44 cm  
> 17-21 in = 43.18-53.34 cm
> 
> Largest baby ever born naturally was 23 pounds and 11 ounces to a woman in Canada in 1879, however he died after 11 hours. The largest to survive was in 1955 in Italy and was 22 pounds and 8 ounces. Marry small people.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while guys. Honestly none offs know much about any of the supernova's other than Zoro, Law and Luffy, so I found this chapter hard to write. I'm about as happy with it as I ever will be so no reason to make you all wait more. Enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

 

**Whitebeard’s POV**

Edward Newgate, known the world over as Whitebeard, stared out at the sea as he waited for the paddle ship, the so called mini Moby, his son’s were on to appear. He wanted to be angry with Thatch, as he had told his son to stay away from Marineford, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to stay angry at a man who was only worried for his brother.

Once a safe distance away from the battle his sons had urged him to sit down and let the few doctors they had brought with them look at him. He was hardly injured, at least compared to many of his children, but age had not been kind to him and he knew that wounds he would have laughed at 20 years ago could easily end his life now, so he had relented. He had decided since they had left to not allow the Marine’s or Teach the pleasure of his death or the ability to claim it as their doing. He also couldn’t die till he had seen his coming grandchildren. He had much to live for still and if that meant many medications, oxygen, and IV’s in his arms he would put up with it.

Smiling he spoke to himself, “Rubbing Roger’s nose in the fact that I get to see and hold those children will make it worth it.”

Then he was laughing.

 

* * *

**Normal POV**

**~Near The Fleet~**

After Thatch had left with Selene he had pestered her for details the entire way to the infirmary. She had not told him much, but within the hour every man and woman on the ship knew of the children’s arrival.

So when they had finally reached the rest of the crew, most were brimming with excitement to share the news.

Thatch went to inform Marco, as he had promised, minutes after the first call went up. Approaching the door, he knocked on the door and second later was greeted by crying, then a very angry Marco looking at him.

“What do you want Thatch?”

He could hear Ace trying to shush the two inside. Sheepishly Thatch scratched the back of his head offering an apologetic smile to the other, “Sorry. It’s just you wanted to know when we had caught up to the others.”

Marco sighed, smiling as he heard Ace finally calm the twins. With a backwards glance at his family, he stepped out to join Thatch in the hall.

“Sorry yoi. My phoenix is in full territorial mode, and Ace is brooding. I’ll join you on deck in a minute, I just want to make sure Ace doesn’t need anything before I go.”

Thatch grimaced slightly in sympathy before he replied, “Marco I’ve got this ok. You go and sit with Ace and your kids. It’s gonna be hard enough later when everyone in the crew knows that they’re here. So go enjoy the last bit of your peace and quiet while you four can.”

Marco sighed, he knew Thatch was right, however his two sides were at war. His human side reminded him that as first mate he needed to check on his crew, but his phoenix side was telling him to stay with his mate and help protect and care for their young. It was honestly giving him a bit of a headache.

Ace appeared at his side a second later, “Marco go help the crew and tell Oyaji. We will be ok for now. Just bring me a few empty bottles and everything I need to make formula. Ok?”

Marco still looked torn, but with a bit more prodding from his mate he finally turned and motioned to Thatch to follow.

“Lets get this over with yoi.”

 

* * *

Whitebeard couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he watched his oldest sons avian form rise from the approaching ship and sail with ease to his side.

“I’m back Oyaji.” Marco said smiling back at him as he landed on the arm of the large chair.

Whitebeard looked his son over noting the tired look in his eyes, “I can see that brat. Did you and Ace get out ok?”

Marco’s smile telling his captain everything and Whitebeard could feel any anxiety he had had leave his body knowing that they had at least accomplished what they set out to do.

Then Marco motioned him over and Whitebeard complied, allowing the younger to whisper into his ear. However those watching the exchange all were startled when the larger man sat up with a speed most didn’t think their captain still had. Then the two started a conversation far too silent for anyone else to listen in on, but the growing grin on Whitebeards face told them not to worry.

Word seemed to have spread as the two finish their conversation, Marco nodding at something Whitebeard said, and then moving back towards the ship he had arrived on, just as the other Commanders appeared from below deck and approached their fathers’ chair.

Haruta was first to arrive at Whitebeards side and so asked, “Where is Marco going?”

Whitebeard just smiled at them, and they all turn as Thatch and Namur arrived from the other ship also smiling.

“Ok, you all are starting to scare me. You’d think that something amazing had just occurred, but we just left a warzone and there are things to be don….” Bleinheim started, only to be interrupted when Izo gave a small cry.

Then all eyes were on the cross-dresser who was also now smiling, “No! Don’t tell me…”

Whitebeard and the other two smiling commanders nodded, then Izo turned to Thatch excitedly, “Have you seen them?” This seems to confuse those watching, but then he asks, “What are their genders?” And all of those gathered seem to understand right away, and all hell broke loose, with exclamations of “No way,” “When,” and “Can we see them?”

Finally Whitebeard clapped his hands together, bringing all their attention back to their captain so he could speak.

“Marco informed me that it happened a few hours ago. Selene says they are healthy,” He alludes to the eggs, looking over his children to note the approaching presence of Shanks and what he assumes are the rookie captains his son had spoken of, and then lowers his voice. “Marco doesn’t want anyone bothering Ace right now. Poor brats having trouble with his instinct, and I agree that they deserve some quiet family time. Thatch I want you and Vista on the other ship with them when we are done here, the two will be busy enough with their two new additions. Marco says he will work on getting Ace calmed and moved back to the Moby Dick soon ,” Then he added louder, sitting up, as the approaching rival captains climbed onto the Moby Dick, “but first we have guests to deal with.”

The Whitebeard pirates turned in tandem to watch the Shanks, Jinbei and the younger pirates approach their captain.

 

* * *

**Law’s POV**

 

“Yo Newgate,” Shanks called out as he approached the other captain. Then he continued, “Some battle that one, and to think everyone thinks you’re getting old.” Shanks finished with a laugh.

The Whitebeard commanders didn’t seem pleased with Akagami’s comment on their captains’ age, but when the older captain started to laugh none of them seem surprised either.

‘Interesting’ was all he could think.

Looking to his side he wasn’t surprised to note that his fellow Supernova’s were doing their best to not appear nervous.  It was not working.

Turning away from his fellow rookies, he watched the man known as Whitebeard talk with the Warlord Jinbei. However then the mans eyes were on him and the others and he couldn’t help but tense.

“So these are the brats that helped my son’s?”

The fishman commander stepped forward then, “According to what Marco told me Oyaji, that one,” Namur, he remembered his name now, pointed at Law now, “waved them to his submarine, and those two followed suit,” then the fishman was motioning to Bonney and Drake.

Whitebeard listened quietly as he had the events following his crews escape explained, then he turned his eyes back to Law.

“Trafalgar Law, yes?” He nodded, then, “Surgeon of Death, one of my doctors seems to argue that epithet, he says that you and your crew saved six of my men’s lives. And that they should all make a full recovery. My only question is why would you,” then he looks at his fellow rookie pirates, “or any of you brats, help my men?”

Silence followed Whitebeards question, but he had lived with Doflamingo for years, and knew how to deal with overbearing wills, so finally he answered.

“I am a doctor, one who does not take the oath I made lightly. I saw injured men and I saved them.” Then he added with a smile, “That they were your men was only a bonus.”

Whitebeard looked at him for a minute, then he’s started laughing. “So you just felt compelled to save my men,” Whitebeards men joined their captain, all of them laughing at his statement. Wiping a tear from his eye, Whitebeard looked at him again, “I’ll accept your lie brat, I know you save them because they are my sons. I assume that is the reason that you two followed his lead. I’ve seen Ace’s other form, there was no way he could have landed on that yellow pillbox.”

 He felt his eyebrow twitch at that last comment, he liked his ship thank you.

If Whitebeard noticed his displeasure at the badmouthing of Law’s ship he didn’t show it, he only continued, “I’m to assume you brats noticed that. Being in my debt is not something most receive in their lifetimes. Jewelry Bonney and X Drake if I remember correctly.”

Bonney had stopped eating at this point, “You know of us?”

Whitebeard chuckled, “I pay attention to all new pirates who make a name for themselves. Akagami here is no different. We Yonko did not earn our positions through negligence. I’ve heard of what you all have done in Paradise. While I can’t say that I agree with some of your methods,” the older man said looking in Eustass’s direction before continuing,  “I am no fool.”

Whitebeard let that information sink in then looked back and Bonney, Drake and him, “I owe you three eight of my son’s lives, that is not something I will forget. You may ask something of me now or you may call on me later. I ask that you think hard on what you would request.”

He and Drake stood quietly and both were surprised when Bonney stepped forward, “I did what I want as a pirate and out of respect for you and your crew, I don’t need you to owe me anything.” She let the old captain mull that over, then she turned to her crew, “We’re leaving for Saboady. Get the ship ready.”

He stood silently and watched as the other captains, obviously unwilling to be out done by Bonney, all turned to go on their way, then he was alone. Turning back to the man called the world’s strongest, “I will not turn down a favor from any person, but I have nothing to ask for at this moment Whitebeard-ya. However I like to enquire after Strawhat-ya. I believe he left Marineford on your ship.”

Whitebeard who smiled as he watched the other captains simply leave turned to him with a critical eye, “And why would you like to know about Ace’s little brother?”

He smiled, “I met him at Saboady, he is an interesting fellow. As a rival I simply wish to know his status.”

Whitebeard looked thoughtful then turned to his commanders, “The brat is fine, he passed out once he had heard that Ace had escaped. I had Jozu take him to the infirmary to sleep.”

Law nodded at the information, watching as one of the commanders said something about alcohol and a party to Akagami before leading the man away. Then turned to check on his patients. He couldn’t leave with Whitebeards men, but he was not going to stay around to be scrutinized.

 

* * *

**Normal POV**

Marco enter the room that held Ace and their children as quietly as possible. Then he walked towards the bed, smiling as he noted that his mate had positioned both babies to be laying on his chest. ‘His family’ Marco thought, and then he felt as if he had slammed into a wall as the meaning of what he was looking at hit him.

Quickly backing out of the room so as not to wake the three in the bed, he slowly lowered himself to the floor.

“My family yoi.” The words wrung in his head as he sat their paralyzed in partial fear and awe. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but he was so caught in his own thoughts he didn’t hear the feet approaching.

“Marco, are you ok son?” Whitebeard said slowly walking up the blonde, as the later turned to look at his captain.

"I'm not sure yoi." Whitebeard frowned, but placed a hand on Marco's shoulder urging him to continue. "I suppose I've know for some time I liked men, and after I ate my fruit and learned things about it as I got older I figured I might find someone to be with, maybe take in kids, like you did with me."

He paused, and Whitebeard smiled softly as he realized what had happened.

“It’s just struck you then?”

Marco smiled, closing his eyes as he nodded. “I just…” he paused again, then “I mean, I have a family Oyaji. Not that...” He trailed off, obviously not trying to upset the man he called father.

Whitebeard laughed, "Don't worry my boy I understand. I was overwhelmed after I took you and your brothers in too." Marco looked up at him startled by the information, smiling Whitebeard continued, "It's startling to realize that suddenly you're responsible for someone else so completely, I'm sure it's especially strange with ones so small."

Marco only nodded in agreement.

Claping hand onMarco’s shoulder he spoke again, “Now enough talk. You will just have to get used to the idea now, not like you can send them back.” He smiled at Marco, “And I’d like to see my grandchildren if that’s not too much trouble.

Laughing Marco stood, wondering how his father always knew how to make him feel better, then nodded opening the door.

“Give me a minute to wake Ace. I don’t think he’ll mind if it’s you yoi.”

 

* * *

**Rayleigh’s POV**

Rayleigh entered the bar he had seen the Supernova’s walk into and watched as the male Supernova’s, minus Drake and Eustass, all berated Bonney for not asking anything of the Whitebeard pirates.

“You could have asked for an alliance, gold, anything, but no you say you saved his men out of respect.” The long-armed man yelled his arms on his head out of exasperation.

Bonney for her part simply continued to eat as she replied, “I do respect the old man. Any pirate worth their salt should respect someone that strong.”

The red-haired man scoffed from the bar where he sat, “Man may have been strong in the past, but look at him now. Only reason he hasn’t been deposed is cause he has so many strong men on his crew. Calling them family!” He paused to take a drink before continuing, “Pathetic!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that young man.” He said from where he had sat at the bar as all their eyes turned to look at him, “Newgate is respected as a captain and father by his men and allies, calling them pathetic is a bit much.  They are strong because of that familial bond, not the opposite.”

He watched in mild amusement as both the red head and the mafia man shot out of their seats as they realized who had sat down between them, and quiet filled the bar.

“It is nice to meet you Dark King Rayleigh. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” Drake said looking at him from under his hat.

The older man laughed, “Pretty polite for a pirate. I was on my way out of Saboady when I noticed you all arrive back. Thought I’d see how the visit with old man Newgate went. Listening to you all talk though gives me a pretty good idea, it was smart of you all to save his men.”

“Not like any of us got anything out of it. Whitebeard only thanked those three for the saving. He ignored the rest of us.” The long-armed man growled, said arms in the air.

He gave the Long-arms tribe member a look, “Do you really believe that?”

Silence.

Then he was speaking again, “Whitebeard does not ignore anyone, there is simply a difference in whether he finds you worth watching or not.”

“So the old man doesn’t find us a threat. Is that what you’re saying?” Ah the red head was mad.

Silvers shook his head, “No. He wouldn’t find any of you a threat. What I mean, is that he only keeps an eye on those he think will survive in the New World.”

Eustass stood up quickly, his chair landing on the ground with a thud, “Are you calling us weak old man.”

He only raised an eyebrow, “I suppose time will tell.” Then he stood, “Now while I would like to stay and chat, I have places to be. Don’t die soon kids, something tells me your generation will be fun to watch.”

He felt eyes on him as he left. Fun indeed, now time to go see Old Newgate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a warning now, I have started chapter 19, but it is being a pain in the butt to write (for many reasons) and I'm also dealing with a lot of changes at work, including much longer hours, and some things that need to be done on my house. As such I will post the next chapter as fast as possible. 
> 
> Please review, comment or kudos guys, it really does help me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait kids. Work has been very difficult and I have been running myself into the ground trying to deal with it. Did not help that no matter how I wrote this chapter I hated it. I think I ended up with nearly 8 different versions before settling on this one as the best.
> 
> Please enjoy.

 

**Chapter 19**

**Whitebeard's POV**

He watched as Marco disappeared into his room, only to reappear a few minutes later smiling. His first mate held a finger to his lip, as if he needed to be reminded to be quiet, and waved him inside the room.

Inside he watched as his first son walked to the bed where Ace sat, picking up one child in his arms and turning back towards his captain.

He walked slowly over and bent down to look at the babe in his oldest sons arms and smiled, listening as Marco spoke quietly to him, "This is your granddaughter Oyaji, and Ace has your grandson yoi."

He looked to the bed to see Ace holding the other child, noting the blue clothes. He was only mildly surprised when Ace motioned him closer, and looking down at the second child he spoke again, "Have you decided on names?"

He laughed as Ace and Marco both shared a slightly startled look, not having even started considering names.

"Gurararara, well it's not like you have to decided now, but your brother and sisters will want to know what to call them."

He watched as the two shared a look and decided everything would be ok for now.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Whitebeard left after spending some time talking to the two of them, saying he had to see that Shanks was not destroying anything. However Ace hardly noticed his absence, he was too focused on the idea of names that his Captain had brought up.

Ace turned to his mate as the older man turned from the door he had just seen their captain through, "Marco what should we do about names? I didn't even think about it honestly."

Marco moved towards him scratching the back of his head, other carefully cradling their daughter to his chest, before he sat next to Ace on the bed.

"I didn't either yoi. I suppose we could have made a list or gotten a book, but it seems a bit late to pour over a large number of names now. Do you have any names you like?" Then he added with a smile, "Maybe something that goes well with Portgas?"

Ace considered that for a bit, "Probably, but I never thought I'd have kids. I mean with his blood in my veins…" He paused, a shadow passing over his face, "I don't want them to go through what I did Marco." Then Ace looked at the blonde reaching out to grasp his mates arm, "Do you have a family name? You are technically the father, isn't that normally how it works?"

Marco looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, then back down at the baby in his arms, stopping to run a finger down her cheek. "My mother was a prostitute yoi. She died when I was four and I only know her name was Mary. I never knew my father, not his name and not even what he looked like yoi."

He turned to his mate, "I knew he was a sailor is all, and I used to hang out by the docks picking up small jobs, hoping that I might find him and that he would take me with him. Instead Oyaji found me, saved me from some guy about to beat me to death."

Ace didn't say anything, simply pulled the others hand into his, giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Marco simply returned the squeeze and turned with a smile to the brunette, "It made me who I am yoi. It makes me appreciate my family, both adopted and now blood, all the more. It's also taught me that are who we are Ace, not our parents or what people say we are. We are what our experiences and we make of ourselves. Not the things we have no control over." He pulled Ace's hand up to give it a kiss.

Then Marco motioned with his head towards the babies, "These two are our children Ace. By blood they may be Rogers grandchildren, but in life they will be Edward Newgates and Portgas D. Rouge's grandchildren, they will be the children of two Whitebeard Commanders and they will be the niece and nephew of more people than any other child out there has. They will be loved and cherished, and if they ever want to know about our birth parent's, we can tell them."

Then he looked back up to meet Ace's eyes, "Will you tell them that they shouldn't have been born? Just because of something some two-bit jackasses told you, not knowing what they were talking about. Hating a man they never knew, beyond stories and maybe the news."

He used a hand to wipe the tears that were gather in the corner of Ace's eyes away, "I'm so glad you were born Ace. First you gave me your love, becoming my mate. Something that I never thought you could beat in terms of gifts. But then you gave me these two. I promise you we will do right by them. Trust me on that, okay?"

Ace only nodded and accepted the sideways hug his mate was giving him, pushing his face into the others neck.

They sat like that in silence for a few minute, enjoying the closeness to one another. However they knew they couldn't stay that way so when Ace finally pulled away, Marco let him go with no fight.

Then Ace spoke, "Well if they're taking my family name you should name them. It only seems fair. Right?"

Marco slowly nodded, then slowly set their daughter down on the bed next to Ace, "I will do my best, but if you dislike a name I you should say something. They're also your children yoi."

Ace nodded, and then watched as Marco looked at the two babies taking them in a bit more now that they had the time and space.

"I'm going to need a bit of time to think of names yoi. Is it ok if we wait a bit yoi?"

Ace gave another nod, "That sounds fine. It's better than what I might do. The only girls name I can think of is Ann, because it would have been my name if I were a girl. For him I would probably just suggest Marco Junior if it were up to me."

Marco raised a brow at his lovers suggestion, earning a shrug from Ace, "Don't give me that look. He looks a lot like you."

Marco turned and looked back at their son, and decided he would have to acquiesce that yes the small boy did look quiet a bit like him, but he could see plenty of Ace in the child as well.

"Be that as it may be, I think we can do better than Junior yoi. He deserves his own name." He said running a finger softly down the side of the babies face.

Ace nodded and let out a small laugh when Marco jumped as their son latched his mouth onto the finger.

"Looks like he's hungry. Seems about right, they'll probably want to eat every few hours. Let me make some formula."

Marco was again impressed by Ace's quick ability to jump into action, "Now I have to ask. You don't have other kids running around that I should know about, do you? Cause you are too good at this for a new parent yoi."

Ace laughed as he shook the bottles in his hands, "No these are the only two," then he gave Marco a mischievous smirk, "for now."

Marco only raised a brow, ignoring his lovers' mention of more children, "Then explain yoi?"

Ace walked over motioning Marco to pick up their son before handing him a bottle and helping him feed the baby, then he reached over and started to feed their daughter. Finally settled for the moment he spoke, "When Luffy and I were growing up there was a big city on one side of Dawn Island and a small town on the other. Luffy grew up in the town and used to hang out at the local bar. That's were he met Shanks. The owner was a woman named Makino and once Gramps brought Luffy to live with the bandits that raised me, Makino would come to visit every so often."

He paused to adjust the bottle in his grasp, then continued, "Eventually Luffy and I would go down into the town to visit her occasionally, especially if she was too busy. One time was because she was babysitting for a neighbor. The woman had had a difficult birth, her husband had to work and the babies grandmother was down with the flu. So Makino stepped in, and when Luffy and I arrived, she made us help."

Marco nodded, "So that's why you know how to take care of newborns yoi?"

Ace smiled as he adjusted their daughter to burp her, "Basically. Luffy has always had too much energy and not enough patients to be of much help. I didn't want to, but before I knew it I was feeding and burping a baby every few hours. I was very glad to learn that newborns don't need diaper changes normally more than once, maybe twice, a day. They also sleep a lot."

Marco smiled following Ace's lead and carefully moved their son to his shoulder, "And that is why Selene needed to show you how to change a diaper yoi."

Ace smiled and nodded, "Pretty much. Mind you I only helped Makino for a few days, so I know nothing about older babies."

Marco nodded, then slowly set their son back down on the bed next to Ace, "We can learn together then yoi. I'm glad at least one of us has some experience at all. It's not like many if any of the other men in our crew probably have any hand on experience with babies. Though I know Curiel, Kingdew, and a few of the other men have a few younger siblings back home, and Haruta grew up in an orphanage before Oyaji took her in."

Ace just nodded, then he blushed when his stomach growled. Marco just laughed, "I suppose we should get you some more food too yoi. I'll run to the galley and grab something."

* * *

**Marco's POV**

Later that evening found him watching his small family sleep. Content and not wanting to sleep he moved to his desk hoping to come up with names for their children.

A small whine though had him turning back towards the bed.

Ace and their son were still asleep, the smaller of the two held against his parents chest by one arm. Looking to his daughter told him who had made the small noise.

Picking up the small bundle he quickly moved away from the bed, shushing the baby, hoping to not wake the remaining two on the bed. However the whimpers were slowly becoming louder and with one last look to the bed he quickly and quietly moved out of the room and into the hall.

"Ok little one, hush now yoi. Lets not wake the others." She didn't quiet, so he turned towards the corridor, "I suppose we should see if we can figure out what upsetting you?"

Holding her to his chest he quickly made his way towards the infirmary where he hoped Selene would be.

He knew some force was on his side when he peaked a head around the door and found it empty sans the person he was looking for.

"Selene yoi." The doctor turned to face him. "I'm gonna need a hand." He said gesturing to the baby in his arms, who was now actively fussing.

"I see, well bring her over lets see."

He quickly moved to the empty bed the doctor had motioned him towards, then watched as the doctor quickly checked her over.

Shaking her head Selene looked back at him. "Well her diapers clean. When did she last eat?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes ago yoi. Her brother was asleep with Ace and I didn't want to wake them. I thought she was asleep too, but then…" He gestured to the fussing infant.

"You burped her?" She said looking back down at the infant.

"Ace fed and burped her. Is something wrong yoi?"

Selene shook her head and then picked the baby up, handing her back to him so that she was held to his chest, not cradled, and he watched amazed as his daughter started quieting.

"I don't understand yoi."

She smiled at him, "Some babies won't sleep unless held, it could be she has reflux, but more than likely she just finds being near you or Ace comforting. The sound of your heart beat and even your smell can help. Eventually she will have to learn to sleep on her own or at least only next to her brother, but you can spoil her for now. Just don't make it a habit."

He raised a brow as he listened and then looked at her, "So I just need to hold her like this all night yoi?"

Selene shook her head, "No, just hold her for now. In another hour or two they both will be hungry again. I will come by and show you how to swaddle her after she's eaten. If that doesn't help there are other options."

She looked back up at him, "If you want to sleep, I can come and hold her for now."

He sighed, "No. I wasn't going to sleep anyway yoi."

Selene gave him an unimpressed look then shook her head, "Well she's almost asleep now, but if you need help staying awake walking can help."

Nodding his head in thank he turned to leave, "Thank you, but I better head back before Ace wakes and notices I took her from the room yoi."

Then with a nod he left.

* * *

He had just turned down the corridor that led back to his room, having taken the long way to make sure the baby was asleep, when a loud call of "Marco" came from behind him.

Startled he stopped and quickly looked down to see if the call had woken his daughter, happy to note she was still asleep he turned to glare at the person behind him.

Noting that it was Thatch he quickly lifted a finger to his lips when he saw his friend about to talk again.

"What yoi?" He said as he turned to face his fellow commander.

However the chef had taken notice of what he was holding and was obviously not listening to him anymore, so he lifted an arm beckoning the other closer. He didn't have to ask twice.

Thatch was at his side in two steps, "Pink means girl. Right?"

He nodded and both of them stilled as the infant shifted, afraid that they had woken her. Marco let out another sigh when nothing else happened.

Then, "What do you need Thatch?"

Thatch looked up from his observations of his daughter, "Hmm? Oh I just was gonna ask if I could get you something. Didn't think you'd leave your room anytime soon. So when I saw you.."

He smiled at his friend, then looked back to his daughter, "Thank you yoi. I just wanted Selene's help getting this one to sleep. Her brother was asleep with Ace, and I didn't want her to wake them."

"What yoi?" He said as he looked back up at Thatch, noticing the other man giving him a look he couldn't decipher.

"Nothing." Said chef replied with a pout, then, "Just if she'd have been a boy I would have won quiet a few beli. Izo will be thrilled though."

He felt his brow twitch in annoyance, "Why am I not surprised yoi?"

Thatch just smiled, "Cause we're family, and you know us too well? Though I'm surprised your taking having a daughter so well."

Surprise struck him, "Why would I care about having a daughter yoi?"

"Just…" Thatch's grin turned wicked, "Imagine when she's a teenager and wants a boyfriend."

He felt his eyes shoot open with the realization of what Thatch had just said and he turned head turned to look at his daughter, and then he let out a groan. "I'm going to need a gun yoi."

Thatch chose that moment to add, "You know your son could like men too."

Marco frowned at the thought, "A very big gun yoi."

Thatch was laughing at him now, probably intent on telling the others of his discomfort.

Just what he needed.

"If you're done yoi." That got the chef to stop laughing. "I'm headed back. It's almost time for this one to eat again, and I'd rather get back before Ace wakes."

He turned and started walking, not surprised when Thatch jogged to catch up and walk beside him.

"Aww, come on Marco. It's all in good fun. I can help if you want?"

"No, not that I don't trust you, but Ace might get upset yoi. I think he's still stressed because of Marineford."

Thatch frowned at his words, "Well who wouldn't be. I think all of us were surprised to learn about his dad, but I know I don't care. I doubt most of the crew cares all that much either."

Marco nodded his head, then let out a sigh as he looked to the other, "However there are going to be a few people who do care and I'm not even sure Ace is worried about himself, but more for this one and her brother yoi."

He watched as Thatch nodded. Neither of them spoke again, choosing to walk in silence the last stretch to his room.

Once they had arrived at the door, Thatch motioned his head towards it, "You want me to wait and see if Ace needs anything before I go?"

"No. I think we're ok yoi. Thanks Thatch."

"Anytime bro." Then before Marco could open the door, "Wait, I forgot to ask. What's her name?"

"We decided on any yet yoi."

It was obvious Thatch wanted to ask more, but he was tired and so closed the door behind him, ending any further discussion.

With one final sigh he turned back towards the bed.

Time to get back to his newest family.

* * *

**Normal POV**

-Later That Night-

The Moby Dick was in full party mode.

Thatch had contacted the ship and soon everyone knew the genders of their newest additions. Bets had been settled, grumbling had been made over losses, but no one was truly upset that night.

Ace was safe and home, and his and Marco's children were born safely. They had suffered losses, but they could mourn another day. Tonight they partied!

Whitebeard had been the first to call for the alcohol, and even the nurses had conceded that celebrations were needed, though they did intend to limit Whitebeards intake.

The Red-haired pirates had soon joined in, though they were unaware of the full reasons for the party. Shanks had somehow convinced Trafalgar and his crew to join. How no one knew, but the rookies were sticking to one corner, sitting as far from the Yonko captains as possible.

The festivities went into the early morning, no one aware of the new storm brewing on the horizon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case anyone was wondering, yes despite the fact that most newborns do little else than sleep, some will not sleep unless held. Baby I used to watch for my neighbor was like that, took weeks of changed habits to teach the little guy otherwise.
> 
> I have name idea's, but still have not settled on two that I love. So idea's please.
> 
> Sabo will either be in the next chapter or the one after that, not sure yet. So look forward to the next chapter.
> 
> Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post guys. I meant to post this on the first of January (Ace's Birthday), but January and February were just too busy and I this chapter started as two seperate pieces, and only got put together recently when I couldn't figure out how to end the first and start the second. 
> 
> So otherwise enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

**Normal POV**

Three days later found Marco in the commanders meeting room catching up on the last three days after rescuing Ace.

He had managed to convince Ace to move back to their main ship the night after the twins had hatched, avoiding most of the crew with Thatch and Selene’s help.

Of course once home in their room, Ace had brightened, despite the forced move, upon taking note of all of the baby necessities that had been gathered in his absence and had quickly settled the babies in their new crib before passing out himself, leaving the childcare to his mate.

However even Marco had finally been force to rest, the day after returning to the Moby Dick, when he had nearly passing out while caring for one of the twin under Selena’s tutelage. So he and Ace, whom was even worse off than the phoenix after his stay in Impel Down, had been force to let Selene and the other nurses care for their newborns, while they recuperated from the events leading up to and during the war.

Ace was not pleased, but he allowed it.

For the most part both had slept, though they had spent at least part of the time alone talking and deciding on names for their children.

Selene for her part had been mostly frustrated, as the number of people who claimed to need medical care had increase dramatically in the 24-hours that the babies were being kept in the infirmary. However next to no one was successful in seeing either child, as the nurses had kept the two out of sight in one of the doctors’ offices, per Selene’s instructions.

The Moby Dick, the Whitebeard fleet, the Red Force and the Polar Tang during the two days following their escape from Marine Ford had not moved much further than to the other side of the Saboady Archipelago, knowing that the Marines’ were in no shape to chase after them after the Whitebeard fleets attack.

The Whitebeards allies had returned to the New World in order to protect their father’s territory there and Shanks had declared he would stay in order to see that Luffy was okay after his exploits.

That was the summation of the meeting as a whole and now Marco watched as his family glared at him for refusing to give away any more information regarding his children.

Izo finally stomped forward before he pointed a finger into the blonde’s chest, “Marco, you could have at least brought one of them here with you. You can’t keep them to yourselves forever!”

This only spurred the other commanders to begin complaints of their own as the kimono clad man stood glaring at him.

Marco simply rolled his eyes at his brothers’ ridiculousness.

Whitebeard sent him a smile, “You should just tell them Marco.”

All eyes quickly turned to him, and he only let out a sigh. Scratching the back of his head he smiled, “Ace says he thinks he’s comfortable enough now that things have settled a bit, and he doesn’t mind introducing them to the crew yoi.” He stopped them before they could celebrate too much, “However, don’t be surprised if he still isn’t comfortable with too much attention. I think he’s still iffy about everyone knowing about his father yoi. So don’t over do it, okay?”

A cacophony of excited “Yes” made Marco relax somewhat, and soon he was ignored as his siblings turned their favor to talk of their new nephew and niece.

Happy to be done with their meeting Marco turned to leave the room when a large bang shook the ship and all of the commanders were instantly on alert. Marco who was closest to the door opened it and had no time to react as something hit him, sending him flying a few feet to land among his siblings.

It seemed Luffy was awake. 

* * *

 

“Marco!!!” Luffy screamed as he continued sitting on the blonde’s chest, the other Whitebeard commanders laughing as Marco groaned from the pain.

Marco was infinitely grateful for his powers at that moment as he listened to the other laugh, as if he hadn’t almost just killed the two of them.

“Luffy I can’t breath, please get off yoi.”

The younger finally stopped moving, but continued to sit on top of the older pirate, something that had the majority of the Whitebeards laughing.

“Marco if you’re here that means Ace is too right? He’s ok right? Oh right he turned into a dragon, I thought he was a fire-man. Why can he turn into a dragon? Is that some sort of grandline power? Can I learn to do that?...”

Marco sighed as the other started rattling off questions at him, not even trying to answer the other. Jozu finally moved to grab the younger pirate, cutting off the boy’s questions, and Marco then stood dusting himself off.

“He’s fine yoi. He’s asleep right now. I will take you to see him, but first you could probably use a bath and some food. Right yoi?”

The blonde only smiled when the others stomach let out a growl at the mention of food. “Let’s go then yoi.”

He turned to the other commanders, “Thatch go and start preparing a large amount of food yoi.”

“Meat!!!” Was Luffy’s reply.

Shaking his head Marco grabbed the back of the young pirates shirt dragging him to the baths.

* * *

-Later-

The Whitebeard pirates watched in amazement, as Luffy inhaled an inordinate amount of food, most of them not having believed Ace’s tales that his brother could out eat him.

It was true.

Thatch probably would have been horrified if Luffy wasn’t constantly commenting on how delicious the food was.

Marco had smiled as he watched the young pirate decimate the feast that Thatch and the other cooks had prepared, and almost let out a laugh when the other finished and looked around like he expected more food to appear. He was about to ask the rubber man if he’d like to go see his brother, when he heard the door slam open, turning he was only mildly surprised to see his mate.

Matching calls of “Luffy!” and “Ace!!” were all the warning the Whitebeard pirates received before the younger was flinging himself over the table on into his brothers waiting arms.

The majority of the pirates whom had gathered to watch Luffy eat dispersed as the two D’s enjoyed their much-needed reunion.

Marco held back as he watched the two brother hug, crying all over each other. He vaguely heard Ace murmur a few apologizes and Luffy reminding his brother of some promise, but other than that he held back and did his best to let them have their time together.

Twenty minutes later the two finally pulled apart and stood up, and Ace turned to his mate.

“Marco I need to show Luffy. Will you come?”

* * *

Marco led the way the two brothers chatting amiably as they moved through the Moby Dick’s corridors towards the two Commanders shared room.

Marco opened the door leaving it wide for the two D’s, and Ace turned and motioned for Luffy to be quite.

The younger D did, but by this point only looked confused as he followed his brother into the room.

* * *

 

**Ace’s POV**

He entered the room only to watch Marco carefully take their son from the crib that was stationed next to the bed. Selene was holding their daughter and he carefully made his way into the room to take the baby from the woman, and turned to watch as his brother entered after him.

Then he watched as confusion crossed Luffy’s face before realization seemed to hit the younger D, and he only smiled as the other brunette quickly made his way over to his side.

He looked up and nodded to Selene as she exited, now that she wasn’t needed, and then turned to watch his brother babble excitedly over the infant in his arms.

“Can I hold him?”

He was mildly taken aback by his brothers question, but nodded, “Yeah, you can hold her.”

He annunciated the last part to make sure his brother realized his mistake and then helped the other to carefully take the baby.

Luffy was far more interested in the baby he was holding than he remembered his brother ever being with the children Makino had watched when they were younger. He wasn’t sure if it was because the younger D considered the child family or if it was simply a sign that his brother was finally growing up, either way it made him grin.

Luffy was laughing now, though far more quietly than he had ever heard the other do so, and finally the other looked back up at him.

“Name?”

Now grinning like a cat he answered, “Her name is Ava,” and he motioned towards his mate, “and Marco is holding her brother Dylan.”

Luffy nodded and moved over so he could look at Dylan.

“You know you’re only the second person to learn their names yoi?” Marco told Luffy, and then added looking to meet his eyes, “I told Oyaji earlier.”

Then he watched as Luffy seemed to have a thought, and suddenly Luffy was handing him back his daughter and turning back to Marco, and without preamble stated, “I’m sorry I thought you were a boy Marco!”

Marco seemed at a loss for words as and Ace was just as stunned, and then he realized what his brother was implying and he couldn’t help the laughter that poured out.

Marco still seemed to be trying to and come up with a reply to Luffy’s statement, and finally able to get his laughter under control he decided to take pity on his poor mate.

“Luffy,” he had to pause to steady his breath, “Marco is definitely male, both of us are.”

He quickly held up a hand to stop his brother before he could interrupt, “I ate a special fruit that gave me the ability to turn into a dragon alright? These two came about because my dragon side is female ok?”

Luffy only tilted his head to the side, as he seemed to contemplate his brother’s words, then, “So they are mystery babies?”

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” He stated, stopping Marco from trying to correct his brother. It was best to stop while they were ahead, and some things were just beyond his brothers understanding.

Happy with his answer his brother only smiled widely and went back to looking at the twins.

He couldn’t have been happier.

* * *

 

**Normal POV**

That evening found the brothers on the deck, where a party had been laid out to celebrate their victory at Marineford, being fussed over by Shanks.

The red-haired Yonko had smacked both brothers for as he claimed for scaring him and “taking ten years off his life.”

Marco had growled when the man had hit his mate, but Benn had held him back and he had found himself forgiving the other when the red haired man had grabbed both D’s into a hug. 

Afterwards Shanks had of course pulled both brothers to sit with him and Marco had allowed it watching the entire time from next to his captain, who was, despite the nurses pleas, drinking from his own tankard.

“I take it Ace let his brother meet them earlier?”

Marco turned to face his father at the mans question, “Yeah. He told them their names too yoi.”

Whitebeard only chuckled, “Your siblings are going to take offense at that. You did make a promise about tonight.”

Marco only sighed, “I did, didn’t I. You think doing it with Shanks and that rookie here is a good idea yoi?”

Whitebear turned his gaze to the other Yonko and then to the young Hearts pirates captain whom had managed to move as far as possible, without leaving the ship, from Shanks and the two D’s.

Then he turned back to Marco, “Shanks will not do anything to endanger them. I also do not believe Trafalgar would do anything, though that is more than likely out of fear of our crew, more than any sort of kindness.”

Marco nodded in agreement. Trafalgar Law had done nothing so far to earn their ire; in fact he had gained some measure of their trust. The young doctor had saved the lives of the men whom had been entrusted to him when Ace had landed them in his presence and had even gone so far as to help their own doctors with the recovery of some of their more badly injured that had escaped with the Moby Dick.

The phoenix could not say he trusted the other, but Law had shown some measure of honor. He would believe in that.

“I will talk to Ace then yoi. He told Luffy that they were a secret for now, but even I can tell that the brat can’t lie to save his life.”

 Whitebeard only laughed at that, and watched as his eldest moved to his mates’ side.

* * *

Edward Newgate could only smile as he watched the new parents talk briefly before leaving the party. He assumed they were going to retrieve their children and he motioned some of his commanders over to him and relayed as much to them.

The next few minutes were a flurry of motion as he watched his children spread the word.

This didn’t escape Shank’s vision, and Whitebeard watched as the other Yonko approached him.

“Whats going on Old Man? Some kind of special show you all got planned?”

Whitebeard laughed, “Patients brat. You’ll see. It’s a good surprise.”

* * *

**Shank’s POV**

He watched the flurry of activity that Marco and Ace’s departure had started with Benn at his side. His first mate had finally convinced him to settle slightly out of the way near Trafalgar and with Luffy in tow.

“So Benn,” he said wrapping an arm around his friend and crew member, “what do you think they are gonna show us?”

Benn shrugged, taking another swig of his whiskey, so he turned to Luffy.

“Hey, Anchor do you know what’s going on?”

Luffy mumbled something around the food in his mouth prompting Benn to send him a glare. “Swallow first kid.”

Luffy did as he was told and then spoke again, “Ace is probably going to show them to everyone.” Then he was back to eating, not a care in the world.

His crew looked just as confused as he felt, and he watched as Luffy seemed to think for a minutes before his eyes grew wide, then, “AH, I wasn’t supposed to say anything!”

* * *

**Normal POV**

However before Shanks and his crew could try to wheedle any more information out of Luffy, their attention was drawn away from the younger pirate as the noise level abruptly dropped to zero.

All eyes soon were on the door to the cabins below and Shanks watched as Marco stepped out holding a blanketed bundle and beckoned to what he assumed was Ace from beside the door.

A few minutes later Ace, looking for all-the world like he wanted to crawl under a rock, stepped through the door with his own bundle and the Whitebeard pirates cheered as Marco moved his mate to stand next to Whitebeard. Ace startled at the loud noise, which he found odd, but then the sound of crying met his ears and he understood why the Whitebeard pirates were so elated and Ace terrified.

“The kid has a kid.” Shanks said.

“Two kids”, Benn corrected, as a second crying voice joined the first in showing their displeasure at the loud noises around them.

Shanks didn’t seem to hear his first mate or care much as he quickly moved forwards to stand next to the freckled D, in order to get a look at the child in his arms, and was blocked by Marco.

“Oh come on Marco let me look,” The red-head complained before noticing that the blonde was also holding a child. “There are two!”

Marco only sighed, then lowered the blanket to let the Yonko and the nearby crewmembers get a better look at the baby.

“His name is Dylan yoi.” He said raising his voice enough so that all those nearby could hear, then “His sisters named Ava.”

Then in a slightly lower voice, so that only Shanks and those closest could hear him,  “It goes against his instincts to show them off, so try to give Ace some space yoi.”

Marco was pleased to see his brothers back up just slightly, letting his mate have his space. He turned and motioned to Ace to wait by Whitebeard and moved forward so that the other could get a look at Dylan better.

The two parents had agreed to let most of the family meet Dylan first, Ava was fine with almost anything, but loud noises did seem to bother her more. So she would wait with the worrying parent by Whitebeard, at least until the crew had calmed some.

Marco allowed his brothers to crowd him, staring over his shoulder at the infant in his hold and making very un-pirate like cooing sounds at his son. He was so wrapped up in the attention he hadn’t noticed that the red-haired Yonko had ditched his attempts to stand next to the first commander and had chosen instead to check out the child in the fire-users arms.

* * *

Whitebeard watched as the other Yonko approached his youngest son and granddaughter and sat up a bit straighter so that the other knew he was watching.

However Marco’s warning seemed to have been enough as the red-haired pirate sauntered up to the freckled D, just a tad slower than he might normally, and stopped more than a few feet away from the other.

“Can I see?” was all he said to the other and Whitebeard watched as Ace weighed his options, however his brother had other plans.

Luffy grabbed Shanks dragging him forward, then serendipitously taking the child from her parents arms he presented the Yonko with the baby, “Yeah come look at my niece Shanks. Isn’t she cute?”

Shanks for his part looked down only briefly before glancing up to make sure Ace wasn’t having a fit, but was surprised by the almost resigned, yet loving, smile the other was pointing their way. Happy that the parent seemed content he looked back down and felt himself smile.

Ace had panicked at first when his brother had dragged Shanks forward, and his dragon had almost flambe’d Luffy when he had taken his daughter, but he knew that the other would throw himself into the ocean before he would hurt her so he quickly calmed down. Shanks had worried him, even if he knew the other wasn’t planning anything, but the warm smile that spread over the others face calmed him more than anything.

Of course Luffy would throw wrenches into every moment he could.

“Here you hold her Shanks. Ace he can hold her right?”

Both pirates stilled at the suggestion, Shanks not even making a move to take the baby, but Ace finally just sighed, moving a hand to scratch at he back of his head.

“Yeah I suppose. Only right for her god-father to get to hold her some I suppose.”

Ace wanted to laugh at how fast Shanks head snapped in his direction, but he held it in opting for a smile instead.

“Seriously?” Shanks all but yelled, “How did you convince Marco of that?”

Ace’s smile just grew, “It was his idea actually?”

The entire area grew deathly silent for a few moments as the gathered men took in Ace’s words, then deafening shouts of “What!” rang through the night.

Shanks smile was practically glowing as he turned to Marco, “Marco! Am I growing on you?”

Said blonde only sighed, as his crewmates complaints grew, “Not one bit yoi.” He paused,scrathing the back of his head, to tell his family to stop yelling then continued.

“However they would be orphans if not for your help the other day, so consider this my way of saying thank you yoi.”

Marco let his words set in, and most seemed to acquiesce their first mates point, then he added with a smile, “Plus what is more of a deterrent to boys than knowing a girl has a Yonko for a Grandfather and another for a Godfather."

Ace only laughed, joined quickly by Whitebeard, as the crew openly gaped at the first commander’s logic.

Shanks was stunned, for all of one minute, before he shrugged it off and quickly went about stealing the baby girl from her parent. Then went back towards his own crew to gloat.

“Look Benn. Look how cute she is. I have a goddaughter. Ah! Put out that cigarette what if you make her sick”

Ace watched the entire time, but seemed to calm as he watched the other pirates dote on his children.

Things would probably be ok.

* * *

A few hours later the twins had been passed around and held by nearly every pirate on the ship, sans Traflalgar Law whom had kept his distance despite Luffy's attempts to lure him over.

Shanks had kept near Ava nearly the whole time, even when he wasn't the one holding her and Marco had seemed to approve of the Red-heads protectiveness. And Thatch had not been much better with Dylan, once Marco had informed his family that he had choosen the cook to be his sons Godfather, and had kept stealing the infant from others to check that he was doing ok.

Ace had finally relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the ongoing party, though he had obviously been far happier once his children had been returned to his side, and was even helping his brother in trying to get Law to loosen up and enjoy himself.

All of that came to a halt as Shanks and Whitebeard stood and quickly moved to look in the direction of Saboady.

Marco moved to his mates side and kept his eyes on the same direction a frown growing on his face as time passed.

Then a hand appeared on the railing and soon an older man with long white hair was pulling himself onto the ship.

Standing up he only grinned as he took in the party, “Yo Edward, still alive and kicking I see. Looking a little old though. I hope you don’t mind me crashing your party?”

Both Yonko only stared at the man, “Old? I’m pretty sure you are older than me Rayleigh, and it would take more than a little fight like that to kill me.” Then he smiled, which lowered the tension on the deck considerably, “And it’s not like you ever would announce you were coming Rayleigh. If Roger rubbed on thing off on you though it was his ability to find a party.”

Shanks only laughed, moving towards the man, “Ray-san, good to see you. How have you been?”

“I’m fine. Out for a little swim and I saw you all gathered and thought I’d come say hello.”

Then Rayleigh eyes turned to scan the crowd, “I don’t suppose Luffy-kun is here with you lot?”

Shanks looked surprised, “Luffy you’re here to see the Anchor, not Ace?”

Rayleigh looked confused for a moment, “Ace? Oh you mean Roger’s boy? No, why would I seek him out, I just wanted to make sure Luffy was alright and let him know that his ship is safe.”

Those around Rayleigh looked at Rogers former first mate as if he’d grown a second head. Then Whitebeard began to laugh, closely followed by Shanks and Marco whom was standing nearby let out a heavy sigh and turned back to his mate.

Luffy whom was too busy eating to pay attention to the ruckus was brought to attention by one of the nearby Whitebeard pirates and upon seeing Rayleigh bounced forward.

“Rayleigh O-san”

As Luffy moved towards the dark king most of those whom had gathered to watch moved back towards the party, with some simply shaking their heads with mutterings of “D’s.”

* * *

 

Marco took Ace away from his father’s former first mate to sit near Whitebeard and stood vigilant to make sure the older man did not bother his mate. However it turned out that Rayleigh had in fact come for Luffy and the older man for the first few hours he was on the ship never once tried to approach the older D.

And in that time Ace and Marco had left to put their twins to sleep in the infirmary, so that they could spend time with their family uninterrupted.

It was after the babies were gone and they were both back on deck that the Commanders watched as Rayleigh approached Whitebeard.

Marco went to stand by their captain, his duty as first mate, but everyone could tell that he didn’t feel threatened by the former pirate at all.

“Quiet the war you just won Edward. Sengoku is probably going to lose his job over it too.”

Whitebeard only laughed, “It’s what he deserves for thinking he could mess with one of my children.” Then his face fell as he continued, “Sadly I doubt that it will keep the Marines’ away for long. The Marine’s are going to want to prove a point now that certain facts have surfaced.”

Ace stood, “Oyaji..”

“No one cares about your father Ace, so don’t get any ideas.”

Ace’s head fell, “But you all are in danger, because of me. If I left…”

Marco pulled the younger tightly against his side before stating,  “You aren’t going anywhere. You’re mine. Remember?”

Ace blushed, then looked down and nodded.

If the sight of the two together surprised Rayleigh he didn’t say, but after watching them for a minute he began to laugh.

“Kid’s just like his mother. Bet he’s given you all quiet the time, probably has one hell of a temper too.”

The Whitebeard and his commanders all scoffed at the spot on description, and Ace sent them a glare before looking to the dark king suspiciously.

“You knew my mother?”

Rayleigh only laughed, “I was there when Roger declared he was going to marry her.”

Shanks who had been standing nearby spat out his drink at his mentors words then looked at Ace.

“Ace! Your mom was miss Rouge?”

Ace looked further confused between the two men, “Shanks? You knew my mom?”

Shanks only groaned before nodding, “I should have know the Captain was serious when he said that.” Then he looked to Rayleigh, “I thought she hated Pirates?”

Ace looked mildly bothered by that information, but held back his words as he listened to the two older men speak.

The Dark King just scoffed, “As if anyone could hate Roger. He was far to much of an idiot.”

Rayleigh finally looked at Ace. “It was after the Edd War. We ended up in the South Blue on the island where your mother lived.”

Ace moved a bit closer to listen, and Rayleigh only smiled before continuing.

* * *

 

Ace smile took up most of his face as he and Marco made their way back to their room, each carrying one of the twins. Rayleigh, with help from Shanks, had spent the better part of the evening telling Ace about how his parents had met, and every little thing they knew about his mother.

“You glad you got to hear about your parents yoi?” the blonde asked his mate.

Ace nodded, “More about my mom, than Roger. I just can’t start liking the man after all this time, even if everyone who knew him said he wasn’t evil. Even with all their stories. I just can’t.”

Marco adjusted their son and then pulled Ace closer with his now free arm.

“No one is expecting you to yoi. The fact that you could stand near Rayleigh and listen to him at all is progress in my books. You didn’t even complain about him leaving with your brother and Law tomorrow.”

Ace nodded pulling away as they reached their room.

Marco thinking, ‘One day at a time yoi.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Extra**  

Shanks had finally returned Ava to Ace’s arms and most could only watch as the flame user visibly relaxed once he had his child back at his side, and even more so once Marco joined him with Dylan as well.

Then suddenly Shanks spoke up again, “So where did you get these two. I would have assumed they were adopted, but they look quiet a bit like you two and I thought Marco couldn’t be with others because of his devil fruit.”

He let the question hang, and as the two tried to decide how to answer the other, Luffy spoke up for them.

“They’re mystery babies. Ace said they hatched from an egg he had. Cool right!”

Whitebeard watched as Ace’s face went tomato red and he started screaming at his brother to stop talking.

Shanks only seemed to pause to take in the information, and Whitebeard could practically hear the gears in his head turning. Finally Shanks grinned back at Luffy, “That is cool.”

Then he turned back to face the blonde, “So Marco are you laying the next one then?”

If the cry of outrage that came out of Marco’s mouth was more screech than scream, no one felt like mentioning it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name Meanings:
> 
> Dylan - Son of the Sea (Very appropriate right?)  
> Ava - Life, or Related to birds (I couldn't help myself)


End file.
